


Matchasnow's Zoetrope Project

by matchasnow



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Hyerim, Yeorry, Yveseul, lipsoul, lipves - Freeform, will add ship tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchasnow/pseuds/matchasnow
Summary: A zoetrope is a cylinder-shaped device that produces the illusion of motion from a rapid succession of static pictures.Essentially, a Loona short fics/drabble collection.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	1. Hyunjin's Delivery Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is a broke witch-in-training who works part-time at a bakery while Heejin is the nerdy kid obsessed with all things flying who keeps trying to bother her. Inspired by Kiki’s Delivery Service and Airport Heejin.

The last customer leaves with the tingling of the shop bell. Hyunjin doubts her _thank you, please come again_ catches up to the man, but for future reference, she mentally notes what he had bought: one loaf of whole rye bread and two onion baguettes. 

It hasn’t been that long since she started working at Haseul’s bakery. She’s really grateful that the woman was so kind as to offer her a place to stay as well as a job. Being a witch-in-training in a new city, with no skills other than flying on a broomstick, and barely having any savings left, Hyunjin was pretty much saved by her. And so, she tries her hardest to ignore the sense of dread creeping up behind her. 

Or maybe that’s just Aeongie.

_“What’s wrong, Hyunjin?”_ The black cat mewls as he climbs up the counter and stares at her with concerned eyes.

Hyunjin puffs her cheeks out and falls forward against the glass display case. 

“I’m so bored! Why don’t I have any customers?” She whines.

_“What do you mean? The lunch rush just passed and the store was packed with customers just now.”_ Aeongie says, confused.

“I don’t mean the bakery! I mean my business!” She points a lazy finger to the hanging wooden sign, a carved image of a witch flying on a broom, by the large shop window and pouts. 

It must have only been a couple of days ago when she was so overcome by emotion that she just had to hug Yves upon knowing that the older woman personally made that sign to help with her business. It had been such a pleasant surprise given how scared Hyunjin was of her at first. The first-time Hyunjin saw her she thought she was a ghost, Yves’ face was so white she definitely looked like one. But as it turned out, the woman had a mishap with one of the flour bags; she panicked upon hearing Haseul squeal, out of excitement from pitching the courier service idea to Hyunjin, and thought that her very pregnant wife was about to give birth.

But remembering all these doesn’t make Hyunjin feel better at the moment. She’s still just a broke seventeen-year-old who can’t go back to her hometown until she masters all the necessary skills to become a proper witch. And she has no customers. She needs customers.

_“Well, just hang in there for a bit longer, okay, Hyunjin?”_ Aeongie says, pawing comfortingly at her closed fist.

Hyunjin squints but still nods, because what else could she do?

Her eyes stray outside the window where she sees a raven-haired young woman, dressed in a daunting leather jacket, revving the engine of her motorcycle to catch the attention of another young woman, blonde this time, and decked in a flowy floral sundress. The two meet eyes and Hyunjin watches the blonde one hop on the other’s motorcycle. Within seconds, they zoom off down the street to where Hyunjin can no longer see them.

For some reason, she follows them with her gaze until they’re out of sight and that’s when she spots the familiar glint of wire spectacles and glossy black hair pressing up against the shop window.

“Oh, no.” The terror slips out of her lips.

_“What is it this time?”_ Aeongie asks, head whipping around in alarm.

Before Hyunjin can answer, however, the shop bell rings again and this time, her latest peeve marches right in.

“Good afternoon, Miss Kim Hyunjin!” Jeon Heejin greets, waving a hand wildly in the air as if she wasn’t standing twelve feet away from her. 

Due to her excessive moments, her glasses slide off the bridge of her nose, making her look even goofier than she already is. Bravely, or rather foolishly, Hyunjin thinks, she steps toward the counter and Hyunjin shuts her eyes, bringing one hand up close to her face, fingers pressed together as she tries to get the embarrassment out of her.

Despite having her eyes closed, Hyunjin can feel Aeongie judging her hard. But it doesn’t matter, because even if Heejin finds her actions rude, she wouldn’t know. 

“Umm, are you alright?” Heejin asks which Hyunjin ignores.

A whole minute must’ve passed before Heejin realizes that she isn’t going to reply so she continues, clearing her throat.

“Listen, I’m having a party tonight at my house... for the aviation club and-”

“If you’re not going to buy anything, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” Hyunjin interrupts coldly.

“Okay, okay! Here!” Heejin exclaims, but with no hints of annoyance on her voice. Hyunjin opens her eyes to find her grabbing a cookie from the nearest basket. “I’ll take this, okay?”

She pulls out a shiny silver coin from the back pocket of her trousers. The way she holds it between her index and middle fingers irks Hyunjin but she has no choice other than to hold her hand out for it.

She doesn’t miss the wide smile that flashes across Heejin’s face when their hands touch briefly, so she hurriedly turns to the cash register to ring up the girl’s purchase and to avoid seeing that stupid smile.

God, she’s so annoying.

“Like I was saying, there’s going to be a party at my house. Kids from the aviation club will be there and I- _we_ \- would really appreciate it if you would come.” Heejin says, producing a pale yellow envelope with a silk ribbon on the flap. 

She slides it on the countertop and Hyunjin manages to read out the words _To: Miss Kim Hyunjin ♥_. 

“But why?” She asks, confused as to why she’s getting an invitation. Hyunjin doesn’t really know much about Heejin but she’s aware that she’s one of the popular kids in this neighborhood.

“What do you mean why?” Heejin says, as if the answer is so obvious. “I’ve seen you fly! When you first arrived and when you do deliveries sometimes. You’re amazing! We’d love to hear you talk about your flying experience.”

Hyunjin isn’t given any time to decide on a response, though, because the telephone at her side rings. Thankful for the distraction, she presses her ear against the earpiece and holds the handset to her lips.

“Haseul’s Bbang Bbang Bakery, how may I help you?” She raises her voice a little, wanting to get across to Heejin that she’s working and most of her attention is right where it should be. 

Still, she spares her a glance, she hopes to see her annoyed but the girl only nods eagerly at her and patiently waits for her to finish with her call - it was a delivery request due in twenty minutes from a schoolgirl living downtown.

As soon as she puts the receiver down, Heejin leans on the counter again.

“So, will you be able to come? You don’t have to worry about what you’re going to wear. What you have on is fine. You look pretty in it.” She says without a falter.

Heat flares up in Hyunjin’s cheeks but she doesn’t say anything, and instead busies herself with looking through her city map. She finds the client’s address and figures out how to navigate her way there, ignoring Heejin’s expectant gaze.

“Okay, I’ll give you time to think about it. It’ll be at 6 o’clock, so I’ll just come again before then. Hopefully, to pick you up. Okay?” Heejin’s hand brushes against hers for a moment and then she’s out the door with a melodic tinkle of the bell.

“Wait, no! Hey! I never said I was going!” Hyunjin yells even though she knows it’s futile.

Aeongie cackles and kicks his legs up in amusement. Honestly, she’s forgotten he was even there.

She narrows her eyes at him.

“What?” He asks, innocently and then shrugs. “The kid’s cute. Give her a chance, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin only groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twt @matchasnowice and cc @matchasnow


	2. Shut Up and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Jungeun and Jiwoo’s first dance as a married couple and someone decided they use Walk The Moon’s Shut Up And Dance as the track to that once-in-a-lifetime moment because “Honey, you wouldn’t agree to Taytay’s Lover and this is the only other acceptable option.”. Inspired by every freaking Filipino wedding I have had to attend last year and the shit I learned about while helping my sister plan hers.
> 
> For Kayla (@kimjungeunsz).

Hands smoothen the shoulders and lapels of Jungeun’s tux while another pair dabs at her forehead with a hanky. Desperately, she tries to catch a glimpse of her now-wife Jiwoo across the room where she’s getting a similar treatment from her share of stylists. 

Everything up to this moment feels like a dream. The way Jiwoo looks utterly breathtaking in her gown, spilling sunlight in waves as she walked down the aisle, drowning off every doubt and fear Jungeun had and will ever have. The vows they exchanged and their love resonating with each promise said; the words so sweet and true, the two of them need not even build their home in the clouds because they were sure this was heaven. The resounding cheers of friends and family as they shared their first kiss as wives, reassuring them that all of this is real.

This is the ripe fruit of six months of stressful planning and preparations and both of them can say that all of it is worth it.

Although Jungeun thought at first that she would love nothing more than to just skip the rituals and run away with Jiwoo to the airport for their honeymoon, she’s really glad to be where she is right now.

“Jungeun, Jiwoo! In front of me, right now!” The wedding coordinator, a slightly unhinged but very professional woman named Tiffany, yells.

Jungeun shuffles forward and Jiwoo does the same. Their arms bump and they share a look. Jiwoo winks at her and proceeds to link their pinkies together, grounding Jungeun to reality again.

“Okay, first of all, congratulations. It was a beautiful ceremony.” Tiffany coos.

“Um, thank y-”

”Second and more importantly, WE. HAVE. A. RECEPTION. TO. KILL!” She punctuates each word with a clap of her hands, making Jungeun flinch but Jiwoo only looks more determined because of it. 

“So, here’s what’s gonna happen next.” She puts an arm around each of them and whispers as if she were sharing some top-secret conspiracy and not instructions for what they have to do. “Your entourage is queued up outside the tent. Starting with the flower girls, everyone is going to do their entrance in pairs. I have their selected tracks and dance moves checked and coordinated.”

Jungeun quirks an eyebrow nervously, because, yes, they planned this wedding together but she doesn’t quite know where Jiwoo found this woman.

“Understood? Follow me!” She doesn’t wait for an answer and just turns on her heel to leave.

Jungeun and Jiwoo go after her, marching hand in hand towards the reception tent with an obvious skip to their steps. Even as they approach from afar, they could see their friends waiting for them with big smiles on their faces.

“CONGRATS YOU TWO!!!” Yerim exclaims, throwing herself at them as soon as they’re close enough. 

Yeojin is right behind her and joins in quickly, her signature duck laugh serving as the cue for the rest to move in for a bigger group hug.

“I love you both, you know that, right? My babies!” Jinsol exclaims, her eyes spilling infinite fondness.

“We’re all so proud and excited for the two of you.” Haseul agrees, squeezing Jungeun’s side as her wife, Vivi, coos at Jiwoo.

Jungeun opens her mouth to express her thanks but she doesn’t even get a word out because she sees her best woman, Sooyoung, pretending to wipe fake tears from her eyes. which she rolls her eyes at but Jiwoo copies.

“You guys that ceremony…” Jiwoo’s maid of honor, Chaewon, speaks up in her tiny voice, hand pressed against her nose to block the lower half of her face like in a gangster pose. 

Heejin backs this up with resounding slow-claps while Hyunjin nods, a serious look on her face.

“But I bet Chae and I can do better.” Hyejoo mutters loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jungeun swears she sees Chaewon’s eyes sparkle brightly, and anyone can tell that she’s falling for her girlfriend of eight years all over again at that moment. 

But of course, someone has to ruin it.

“Hyejoo!” Sooyoung gasps, a hand on her chest as if scandalized. “It’s not a competition. Please calm down.” 

“Huh, you’re one to talk.” Hyejoo grumbles, hands balling into fists. 

Thankfully, Tiffany gets them back in order before a fight could break out.

“Alright, this is cute and all but break it up. Break it up! We have a schedule to follow!”

They fall back into their positions. First up are Yerim and Yeojin, the grown-up flower girls (It was a tough battle but Jungeun fought _hard_ and came up on top; she did not want any actual kids throwing tantrums on her and Jiwoo’s aisle). 

A few feet from where they were queueing, Tiffany has a flatscreen TV set up to monitor what’s happening in the reception area in real-time. The couple and the rest of their entourage watch as the duo burst into the tent. As the emcee introduces them, the snazzy guitar rhythms and iconic bass vocal lines intro of Bruno Mars' Uptown Funk blares from the speakers. Yerim and Yeojin go about their well-choreographed routine like pros, having the aunties and uncles clapping like overexcited seals in their seats. 

Their older friends naturally feel proud watching them, so much so Jungeun feels tempted to take a video of their dancing herself. And she would have if Jiwoo didn’t remind her that they literally hired a whole photo and videography team. All of this will be immortalized in video format. 

Up next was Heejin and Hyunjin, making their entrance with another familiar tune. It surprises no one that it’s a boy group song, specifically, BTS’s Boy With Luv. And of course, as Heejin gets so into bodying the dance, Hyunjin just leaves her girlfriend behind to head straight to their assigned table, Hyejoo and Chaewon cackling and hi-fiving over the whole thing.

Vivi and Haseul follow. Unlike the couple before them, Vivi stays with her wife throughout the one and a half-minute they have to present themselves to the guests, smiling sweetly and club-swaying to Fergie’s Fabulous despite Haseul alternately doing hair-whips, slut-drops, and twerks on her every eight counts.

“Oh, those thotty midgets!” Sooyoung seethes while Jiwoo giggles very loudly, obviously entertained. “We’ll get ‘em, right, Sol?” 

Hyejoo’s smirk is so wide it’s almost as loud as the _HAH!_ that she lets out. 

“Not if we turn this thing up so bad you won’t get a chance to.” She steps forward, gestures for Chaewon to walk ahead of her with a small bow.

Her girlfriend nods and together, they march past the tent entrance, appearing on the other side with Chaewon sitting on Hyejoo’s shoulder. As Oh My Girl’s Remember Me plays, Hyejoo starts spinning Chaewon around as if she were a sign. 

“What the fuck?” Sooyoung gapes and Jinsol begins laugh-screaming.

But it doesn’t stop there. Once Chaewon’s feet are on the ground, she and Hyejoo eat up the choreography perfectly, which is an amazing feat because it’s like Chaewon doesn’t feel even the least bit dizzy.

As Jiwoo joins Jinsol in laughing, Jungeun pats Sooyoung’s back comfortingly. 

“Stop that. We haven’t lost yet.” Her friend spits bitterly.

“You know it’s not a competition, Sooyoungie.” Jungeun teases, smiling at her. “Just have fun.”

Sooyoung sniffles and Jinsol composes herself in time for their entrance. When Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake featuring Timbaland plays from the speakers, the smile slides right of Jungeun’s face.

What’s more, Sooyoung shoots her a sleazy wink, her parting words being “You damn right know we will.” as she takes Jinsol by the hand and pulls her away.

“Anywayyy,” Jungeun turns to her wife, ignoring how Sooyoung started popping, Jinsol shimmying beside her. “Twenty bucks say they’ll hook up later even though they’re on a break.”

“Pfft. And what makes you think they haven’t already?” Jiwoo challenges. “Remember Haseul and Vivi’s wedding? They didn’t even make it past the I do part then. Hyejoo was sooooo mad at Sooyoung.”

“No, no. I know, they haven’t yet. Because Sooyoung’s makeup looks alright. That means she didn’t have to borrow Jinsol’s foundation and reapply on her own.” She pauses, allowing Jiwoo to nod. “Also, Hyejoo’s always mad at Sooyoung, babe.”

Jiwoo purses her lips together and concedes.

“Hmm. You got a point. But hold on a minute.” She stops, mouth dropping in shock as they both watch Sooyoung unbutton her jacket to start doing body rolls and multiple turns that has her long hair whipping Jinsol across the face. “Did you let her wear a cropped shirt under her coat?”

“No, I didn’t. I swear that shirt wasn’t like that when I gave it to her this morning!” Jungeun exclaims in her defense.

For a second, the two of them just look at Sooyoung’s atrocious dancing, thinking where on earth she could have gotten that shirt while trying not to feel the secondhand embarrassment for their other friends who have to see everything up close. The realization then hits them at the same time.

“She must’ve used bathroom scissors on them.” They chorus, zeroing on the tattered edges of the offending piece of clothing.

Jiwoo sighs, worried about how Jungeun could get in trouble with her conservative relatives later. But Jungeun doesn’t really mind and only draws closer to her wife, nudging her with her elbow.

“So, are you excited for the Cyclades?” She asks, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Before Jiwoo could answer, however, the emcee’s voice from inside the tent gets drowned out by distinct fingerpicking and familiar electric guitar riffs that make up the intro of a song Jungeun would recognize anytime from how much she’s heard it.

“Jiwoo!” She calls, unable to hide her embarrassment. All thoughts of their honeymoon escaping her. “You said we would use another song! Every wedding we’ve gone to already used this one for the reception entrance.”

The song only booms louder and so do the expectant clapping of their guests.

“So what?” Jiwoo asks, the innocence audible despite all the noise. “Honey, you wouldn’t agree to Taytay’s Lover and this is the only other acceptable option.”

Jungeun pouts but turns to her wife with that same hopelessly-in-love look she has gazed on her for years.

“Talk later, love birds. That’s your cue.” Tiffany says, pushing them forward.

Jiwoo giggles in excitement and pulls Jungeun past the tent entrance. The guests erupt in cheers but Jungeun can’t really see them as Jiwoo places a hand on the back of her neck to keep her gaze on her while she sings along to the words of the song.

“Oh, don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me. I said you’re holding back. She said-”

“SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!” 

Jungeun joins in, enticing more cheers. They break apart to turn and greet their guests, eyes quickly taking in all of their family and friends looking so happy to see them. Jiwoo curtsies and, when she straightens up, shouts the next lyrics “THIS WOMAN IS MY DESTINY!”, pointing eagerly at Jungeun.

Jungeun has to roll her eyes, but she can’t fight the smile that blooms on her face, so she bows to the crowd as well. Like the sun and the moon meet during an eclipse, they turn to each other. Their eyes meeting and hands clasping, mouths beginning to sing together as one. 

“SHE SAID OOOOOOH SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!”

Jungeun pulls Jiwoo to twirl her around the dance floor in blissful circles, their laughter coming out in shrieks but they don’t care. Because at that moment, they see nothing else but each other, feel nothing else but each other and need nothing else but each other. 

The emcee speaks and they don’t stop to acknowledge it. They couldn’t because they’re too high up in cloud nine. 

“Ladies and gays, I proudly present to you for the first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Kim!”

From somewhere across the room, Haseul yells “I love you two so much!”, a whole octave above all the cheering and hooting. And if only Jungeun and Jiwoo would look away from each other, they would see how Hyejoo can’t even lift her head because Chaewon and Yerim are making fun of her for crying from being moved at seeing how perfect they are for each other.

But they do hear it loud and clear when Yeojin snides

“Idiots. Why’d they pick each other to marry when they already have the same last name?”

“Should we let her know that we caught that one?” Jiwoo asks, eyes still on Jungeun.

“Hmm, do you think it’s too late to uninvite her? I mean, I think we get a pass to kick her out since it’s _our wedding_ , you know.”

“It doesn’t matter, Jungie. You know nothing can ruin this for me.” Jiwoo says, surging forward to rest her forehead on Jungeun’s.

The crowd picks up on something and soon enough, the room is filled with the tingling sound of cutlery bumping against glasses and the resounding chants of _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_. 

After taking a deep breath, Jungeun and Jiwoo lean into what would be the first of many kisses they would share for the night (because like every wedding, their guests are weirdos equipped with forks and glasses that make them kiss at every chance) and the rest of the forever they’ve vowed to spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twt @matchasnowice and cc @matchasnow


	3. Drunk On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back on the dating game is difficult for Sooyoung. And she really doesn’t want to end up U-hauling with Haseul after only the second date but it’s hard to ignore that feeling like she’s known her forever. Inspired by Oh Wonder’s Drunk On You and Awkward Baby Yves.

Haseul stumbles out of the Uber with zero grace, leaning on the open door for balance. Despite being drunk herself, Sooyoung does her best to make sure she doesn’t fall, but she obviously has trouble doing so. It doesn’t help that her date is more concerned with the bottle of cheap wine they had bought before heading off to Sooyoung’s place than for her own safety. Still, she thinks she’s a lot better than Haseul because she’s able to catch her by the elbow and steady her on the first try. 

“Is everything oka-”

“She’s good. We’re good.” She cuts off the driver who’s leaning inquisitively over the front seat.

“I was gonna ask about the car door... because I haven’t got insurance yet.” The driver confesses, her eyebrows doing a weird drooping thing that’s probably supposed to be pitiable but only irritates Sooyoung.

“Of course you were and of course you don’t.” She hisses, glaring at _Jinsoul_ (her alcohol addled brain still remembers the name on the ride profile).

Sooyoung has a mind to give her a one-star review as soon as she drives off, but Haseul’s hand tugging at her sleeve brings her attention to more pressing matters.

It’s concerning how the girl can’t even walk two steps straight, but she still tries to uncork the wine bottle with nothing but her small hands.

“I think we should drink some water first.” Sooyoung makes a grab for the bottle while her other arm circles around Haseul to lead her inside the apartment. 

She’s stubborn, though, shaking her head resolutely and planting her feet on the concrete like a child refusing to leave an amusement park despite it being closing time.

“Nope, I think we should sit right hereeee.” Haseul announces, plopping unceremoniously on the curb while hugging the bottle close to her chest. She starts patting the spot next to her and looks up at Sooyoung with an easy smile. “Sooyoung, c’mon. Sooyoung, sit. Sooyoung. Sooyounggggggg.” 

If she thinks Sooyoung finds her cute, then she’s totally right.

“There we go!” Haseul exclaims, mouth pulled into the widest grin and eyes disappearing into crescents when she finally settles next to her.

Arms wrap around Sooyoung’s waist almost immediately (wine bottle abandoned and forgotten). A head also rests comfortably on her shoulders and she lets herself smile.

Tonight had been her and Haseul’s second date and it’s a huge step up from the first. Maybe it’s because they had a lot to drink. Or maybe it’s because they spent most of it dancing. Regardless, Sooyoung feels like she’s redeemed herself from their disastrous first meeting, Haseul constantly initiating physical contact with her - at the club, at the supermarket checkout line, and at the back of Jinsoul’s uninsured car - affirms that thought. 

So, even though Haseul’s hands feel ticklish at her side, she doesn’t dare do anything to remove them. With the last of the alcohol buzzing in her system and Haseul’s body heat, she feels quite hot but she ignores it. 

Silence falls but it’s the comfortable kind, so much so Sooyoung would have thought that Haseul had passed out cuddled up on her side, if not for her humming a song under her breath. 

Something about the whole thing has Sooyoung feeling her heart beating steadily in her chest while her mind nudges her to say something.

“Are you sure you wanna stay out here?” She asks, clearing her throat. “I promise I won’t try anything. It’s just that there are chairs inside... and a couch and a bed, too. Beats sitting on hard concrete, you know?” 

Haseul chuckles softly and Sooyoung feels her shake her head again.

“Nooo, just for now, I want to stay like this.” She nuzzles her cheek against her shoulder. “Besides, the view here is wonderful.” 

She nods ahead and Sooyoung follows her gaze to look at colorful city lights and the Seoul nightscape, appearing small and artificial from on top of her hilly neighborhood. The moon glows over their heads like a watchful guard.

Sooyoung likes to think that she’s getting more and more sober by the minute, which makes sense. She had opted to take it easy on the cocktails during the last couple of hours because it’d only be wise for at least one of them to be sober going home. But with the sudden palpitations and the odd courageous feeling she gets, it’s as if she had been downing tequila shots in the last twenty minutes. 

“Hey, Haseul?” She calls. 

“Hmm?” The girl pulls back a little to get a better look at her. 

Sooyoung feels her cheeks getting warm as the blood rushes to her face. But she wills herself to keep talking, choosing her words carefully. There’s a lot she wants to say but she doesn’t want to get ahead of herself. 

“I really had fun tonight.” She figures that much is okay. 

Haseul’s smile is immediate and intoxicating even in her drowsy, drunken state. 

“Me too. You’re a great dancer, Sooyoung.” She pauses thoughtfully and then casually takes the very words Sooyoung had been holding back from saying out of her mouth, “And I really like you.”

Despite her shock, she can’t ignore how good that sounds.

“You’re pretty good yourself. I like you too.” She admits, unable to fight a smile from blooming on her lips.

“For real?” Haseul exclaims, a little too loud, considering that they’re sitting outside an apartment complex full of slumbering people. “I thought you didn’t! I was afraid it was all one-sided because the first date-”

“Oh my god. Please, stop.” Sooyoung mumbles, covering her face with one hand.

“-you couldn’t even look me in the eye.” Haseul giggles. She takes her hand away from her face and promptly intertwines their fingers together. “I was so afraid to even touch you, you know?”

And Sooyoung really regrets how awkward she had been then. But the truth is it’s nowhere near easy getting back into the dating game. She had been with her last girlfriend for four years. She just hasn’t met anyone new in a long time and Haseul is really an amazing person that she doesn’t want to mess this up.

But it’s okay because Haseul squeezes her hand like she understands. Sooyoung knows for sure that it’s not the alcohol but it really feels like she’s known Haseul forever. Looking into her eyes, she realizes just how close their faces have gotten.

“I think it’s safe to assume that you no longer feel that way.” She runs her thumb at the back of Haseul’s hand.

“Well, obviously not anymore.” She agrees shamelessly.

Sooyoung laughs lightly as Haseul tucks her hair behind her ear. Bravely, she does the same for her, even taking it a step further by holding Haseul’s face in her hands and keeping her there.

“Do you think it’s okay if I kiss you right now? That it’s not going too fast?”

“Honestly, I’d say you’re slow and you should’ve kissed me sooner.”

Sooyoung chuckles as Haseul pointedly closes her eyes and puckers her lips in anticipation. 

She surges forward, giving her a peck at first, until Haseul’s arms circle around her neck, turning to something deeper with their lips tugging at each other desperately. Haseul tastes sweet like the grenadine from the many glasses of blushing mimosa she had but also of something else, something promising.

Sooyoung starts to feel lightheaded and out of breath that she has to pull back. She doesn’t go far, though, resting her forehead against Haseul’s to savor everything they just shared.

“And you’re a good kisser too. Unbelievable.” Haseul mutters while trying to catch her breath.

Sooyoung smirks because she just cannot resist the opportunity.

“Can we just say that if not for me being awkward at first, you would find me literally perfect.”

Haseul laughs as she pulls back, hitting Sooyoung on the arm for good measure. At that moment, she knows Haseul has to leave in the morning for work, but it’s clear that even when she’s gone, she’d still be drunk on her.

“Do you wanna go inside now?” Sooyoung offers her a sheepish smile. “We can change into pajamas and cuddle some more. Maybe make out a little bit if you’re up for it. My bed is super comfyyyy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twt @matchasnowice and cc @matchasnow


	4. Hotel Del Loona (Intro + Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvard Business graduate and highly anticipated upcoming hotelier Ha Sooyoung meets her future boss Kim Jungeun. Except her hotel is something that’s out of this world. Inspired by the 2019 K-Drama Hotel Del Luna

Something was terribly off about this man. As soon as he falls to the ground after knocking him back with her powers, Jungeun has her stiletto-ed foot on his chest. Just for the fun of it, she stomps hard and watches as he squirms in discomfort.

_Interesting._

“You’re not supposed to feel any pain. That means you’re not dead yet.” She says matter-of-factly. 

“Who are you? Please get away from me.” The man screams, trying to push her feet off but Jungeun only presses down harder.

“Don’t all good thieves know who it is they are stealing from?” She drawls, taunting him.

His eyes widen in fear and he asks. “Are you the owner of the donut factory?”

Jungeun frowns.

“What donut factory? I’m the owner of this hotel.” She scoffs.

He relaxes somewhat. “Oh, but I didn’t steal-”

Having had enough of his stupidity, Jungeun nudges his jacket with her toe and out flutters the golden butterfly which she had discovered was missing from its case earlier.

“You _tried to_ steal from me.” She hisses, finally lifting her foot off him so she could watch him scurry away like the rat he is on his hands and knees.

“I’m sorry. Please! Forgive me!” He starts to beg, putting his hands together as if Jungeun were a god. She doesn’t bother hiding her amusement. “I am not a good person. I was desperate because I wanted to give something to my daughter for her birthday. Today is her seventh birthday.”

“You decided a gold-plated hair clip from the Joseon dynasty was going to be it?” Jungeun asks, her eyes flashing dangerously as she advances on him.

“No, I only touched it!” He yells out. “I admit I was tempted but my Sooyoung wanted flowers! I was going to give her flowers!” He points to something on the ground by Jungeun’s feet - a branch of pale red blossoms. 

Jungeun stops to pick it up, twirling it between her fingers as she inspects it. At the look of confusion on her face, the man continues.

“I got it... from that tree.” He looks past Jungeun to the old, gnarly Moon tree behind her.

“Nothing has blossomed from this tree in a thousand years. Don’t lie to me!” 

“I swear! I got it from that tree.” He whimpers. “Please.”

Something about the way he looks so small and pathetic irks Jungeun but she holds herself back. A common thief isn’t worth getting her soul obliterated by Heejin. Besides, she can play with this man once he’s completely dead. She only needs to wait a little bit more for that.

“Well, it’s a pity you won’t be able to give it to your daughter because you’re dying anyway.” She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

The man’s hands start to fade as she says this. Fear overtakes his features as he watches his body become translucent, the moonlight from the open garden roof going straight through his shaking hands.

“No! Please! I can’t die!” He cries.

“All men die eventually. That’s just how life works.” Jungeun says.

“I can’t die yet! My daughter is waiting for me. I promised her flowers.” His tears water the ground. “If I go, no one’s going to take care of her.”

“Please… help me. If you let me live, I promise I won’t steal again. I’ll… I’ll be a better father. I know I don’t deserve her because she’s smart and kind and so unlike me but I’ll change. I’ll be better for her.”

Jungeun ponders this and then crouches a little to meet his eye, capturing the sincerity mixed in with desperation and fear.

“Alright, I’ll let you go back to your daughter but in return, you must raise her well.” 

“I promise I will!”

“I wasn’t done speaking,” Jungeun watches his face carefully. “When twenty years pass, I’ll come and take her for myself.”

“What?!” His eyes widen in shock.

“Isn’t it only fair for the daughter to pay off her father’s debts?” She mutters, straightening up. “I need a human to work for me. She’s of no use to me right now because she’s still a child, so raise her well until then. Do we have a deal?”

“I can’t just give you my daughter!” He answers quickly.

“If you don’t like it, then you can just die now.” She says simply.

“I-” His mouth stupidly but no words come out.

“Think carefully about this.” Jungeun slowly draws closer to whisper. “But not too long because you don’t have much time.”

Sure enough, the man is fading rapidly out of existence, most of his body has gone completely translucent.

“Alright, alright! I’ll do it!” He exclaims in panic. “Just let me go back to Sooyoung. You can have her in twenty years.”

Jungeun smirks. 

“It’s a deal.”

With no time to waste, she crosses the short distance between them and lays a hand on top of his head, pushing his soul back into the world of the living.

**& &**

The chatter bouncing off the tiled walls and hurried footsteps of commuters moving in and out of the subway fades dully into the background for Sooyoung. Her mind is currently packed full with so many thoughts, going over each one at 30 mph because clutched in her hands is a pot of the same flowers she has been receiving on her birthday for the past twenty-one years - red night phlox.

It just doesn’t make sense. She should’ve stopped receiving them by now. She even stayed away from South Korea for another year, just to be sure, like her father’s last request. So, why is she still getting these flowers? What’s worse, there’s even a note accompanying the potted plant this time - a congratulatory memo for being selected as the new general manager of the place called Hotel del Loona and information on how to get there.

Sooyoung sighs as her grip around the plant tightens. She stares at the white and magenta blossoms, feeling a blockage in her throat as the sickeningly saccharine scent dances around her nostrils.

While growing up, she never thought much of her father’s stories and grave warnings. She doesn’t remember the details as she was seven at the time. She just knows that when he used to be a crook, he had gotten into a bad accident that almost killed him. He fell down two flights of stairs and landed head first, split his head open and snapped his neck, resulting in him flat-lining in the ER for a whole minute before he miraculously flickered back to life. 

When he got out of the hospital, he turned over a new leaf and worked his butt off to start a small business, which grew into a medium enterprise that supported Sooyoung and put her through quality education at Columbia University and an MBA at Harvard. 

As she got older, Sooyoung started thinking of her dad’s accident as a divine intervention of some sort, attributing all his talks of a grand hotel for the dead owned by a scary woman named Kim Jungeun, whom he was pretty sure he sold Sooyoung off to for future service, as hallucinations due to almost dying and lots and lots of morphine.

But now, staring at the note signed in red by _Kim Jungeun, CEO_ , she’s not so sure anymore. The piece of evidence in her hands is mocking her and she does the most logical thing; she dumps the plant in the nearest trash bin.

The train arrives just as the trash bin lid stops swinging, taking the alleged gift from Kim Jungeon out of sight, and hopefully, out of Sooyoung’s mind. 

Why she even went to the subway to try and find the address on the note was beyond her. Perhaps a part of her was curious, but this stops right now. She wouldn’t be surprised if this is just some elaborate joke one of her dad’s former enemies played on them. This isn’t anything dangerous and there’s no reason for her to be scared. It’s so petty and ridiculous that it’s dragged on for this long when he made sure to make amends with everyone he ever crossed.

Squaring her shoulders, Sooyoung moves onto the platform and the waiting train. The doors close just as she passes through. Since it’s the evening rush, she spends some time weaving through so many passengers for a comfortable spot. Quickly realizing that there isn’t much room on the car she’s on, she moves onto the next one but surprisingly finds it empty.

She looks over her shoulder, wondering why the people are choosing to be squished together like sardines when there’s plenty of room over he-

Her thoughts screech to a halt as her nose picks up on a familiar vanilla-like scent. An ominous chill falls heavy on her, surrounding her body and filling the entire train car. Swallowing, she looks ahead and sees the only other passenger in there with her, a woman dressed in red silk satin. To confirm Sooyoung’s worst suspicions, cradled in her lap is the pot of flowers that she had discarded earlier.

She knows this is an opportunity to get some answers and more importantly, to break whatever the deal is. So bravely, she shifts gears again, stepping towards the woman in red and ignoring how awkward and stiff her limbs are. 

Sooyoung settles opposite of her. 

Despite the many years that had passed since her father’s encounter with her, she still looks just as he described, like she hasn’t aged a day. She’s obviously beautiful. Fierce brown eyes, sharp cheekbones and jaw, and blood-red lips that contrasted with her pale skin. Her long hair is pulled into a high ponytail and she’s adorned with glittering diamonds from head to toe; dangling in her earrings, worked into beads on her dress and high heeled shoes, and sitting on dainty rings around her fingers. Sooyoung thinks that even if she didn’t have them on (and even if she wasn’t posing as much danger as she does at this moment), she would still be breathtaking.

“You must be Miss Kim Jungeun.” Sooyoung starts, the train moving steadily on the tracks under her feet. “My father told me a lot about you.”

“I am.” Jungeun’s voice rings clear and melodic, pleasant like this isn’t some standoff. “I hope he told you good things about me.” 

Her eyes shamelessly take in every inch of Sooyoung, like how she did with her, before they settle on meeting her gaze head-on. Sooyoung would be lying if she says it’s not doing anything to her but she doesn’t dare break eye contact, she can’t. This is a negotiation for her freedom and she isn’t going to back down even if the enemy was possibly the most stunning creature she has ever laid her eyes on.

“He said you were to be feared. That if I ever see you, I should run away.” Sooyoung answered, keeping her voice casual and her posture relaxed.

“Did you always throw away the flowers I sent you?” Jungeun suddenly asks. Her face is blank as she stares down at the pot resting on her lap. When she looks back up, there’s something different in her gaze. “You aren’t afraid of me, are you?”

The train lurches forward, accelerating slightly. Sooyoung sits a little straighter, but pointedly leans back on the hard plastic seat. 

“No, I’m not.” She says. “Which is why I will politely refuse the job offer to work at Hotel Del Loona.”

Jungeun quirks an eyebrow at this, tilting her head thoughtfully.

“Hmm. It’s hard to be scared of someone so pretty, isn’t it?”

“Well, I will agree with that. You are pretty.” Sooyoung admits. “But I don’t want to bring your hopes up so to answer your question about the flowers, yes, I’ve always thrown them away.”

“Oh, you didn’t like them? Your father said you would.” Jungeun’s voice slows as does the train. “You know you should’ve written to me. After all, I paid child support, assuming that your father didn’t steal that from you. If you had written even once, I would’ve sent something else.”

Sooyoung quickly realizes the change in velocity had more to do with heightening suspense than a successful stop which she was aiming for. 

“Like beheaded swans for example.” Jungeun spits, placing the pot of flowers down with a resounding clatter.

There’s a fiery spark in her eyes now and suddenly, it’s as if they aren’t underground anymore. Instead, they’re thousands of feet up in the air, the wind whipping about their faces and the rails beneath them creaking threateningly as they’re about to be launched into freefall.

“I must clarify that it’s not a question of preference, Miss Kim. And the money, we didn’t touch any of it. I will return it in-” She tries to mitigate the flames.

“No, it’s okay. I understand that receiving the same things over and over can get boring.” Jungeun breathes and unclenches her jaw. She offers Sooyoung a sweet smile, sending shivers up her spine, before she continues. “So, this year, I’ll give you something more special.”

“I appreciate it but it’s not necessary.” She says, still holding up her front.

Jungeun rises from her seat and the lights in the cabin turn off. Sooyoung gets a strange feeling that things are going way too fast but not fast enough, like time has been altered, as Jungeun starts her approach. She swears her soul leaves her body as all she could hear in the darkness is her heart hammering wildly inside her chest and the rattling of metal wheels as the death train continues down on the tracks.

The woman in red steps closer and closer and Sooyoung starts to regret how forward she had been. She thought she had cards to play but all this time, she was just bluffing. So, she tries a different angle, letting go of her pride because it’s far from being her safety handlebars right now.

“I understand that you’re a powerful being, Miss Kim. But with this job, you should know that it doesn’t make sense for me to fill it. I’m only a fragile human. I’m sure you can find someone more fitting for the position. Am I really worth that?”

Jungeun doesn’t say anything and only bends so her face is close to Sooyoung’s. She places one claw-like hand at the back of Sooyoung’s neck, capturing her eyes and keeping her trapped in her predatory gaze.

Now, out of options and scared shitless, Sooyoung squeaks, “You’re not going to turn me into a beheaded swan, are you?”

Jungeun’s smirk is cruel. She leans even closer and slowly puckers her lips. Sooyoung’s eyes drop down to them, briefly wondering if her last thoughts would be how they’re so glossy, red, and probably really soft, too, and how it’s sick that she can’t help but want a taste. 

Then without a warning, Jungeun blows softly on her eyes. Sooyoung closes them on instinct, but it’s too late. A weird hot sensation spreads over her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Ha Sooyoung. You’re a fragile human with a pretty face so I’ll leave your head intact.” Jungeun says, her claws lightly scratch the back of Sooyoung’s neck.

“What did you do to me?” Sooyoung blinks rapidly and tries to rub her eyes free of whatever that was.

“I gave you your birthday present.” Jungeun says simply. “Happy birthday.”

The train stops with a deafening screech and the lights flicker back on at a blinding intensity. With her sight blurring and deblurring, Sooyoung looks around and finds that they’ve reached the station. She gazes up at Jungeun apprehensively, nothing seems to be different about her but she sees her smile to herself and she trembles.

“You start work tomorrow evening. I’ll see you then, General Manager Ha.”

With that she straightens up and walks to the exit, heels clicking behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twt @matchasnowice and cc @matchasnow


	5. You Wanna Break My Heart, Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol has finally made it clear to Jungeun that she only sees her as a friend, so Jungeun steals the girl’s favorite bike, thanks to Hyunjin’s timely advice. Inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen’s song Fever.

If it were any other day, Jungeun would be out of breath by now, her legs giving out from how far and how fast she had gone. She’d probably have a stitch in her side, too, since she never learned how to properly pace herself despite all the one-on-one lessons Jinsol gave her. 

But not tonight. Tonight, she feels invincible. 

Her legs seem like they are made of steel as she pedals and pedals without getting tired. Her eyes are opened wide despite the rushing wind, taking in the endlessly dark and empty streets ahead of her. Her hands are sweaty but steady as she tightens her grip around the handlebars. 

She chances a glance over her shoulder for just a second. She knows that it’s only wishful thinking but she allows herself to hope for that one second before the fact sinks in that Jinsol didn’t even try to go after her. The girl’s inaction saying a lot more than the words that came out of her mouth some fifteen minutes prior. Something about wanting to focus on her career. Something about not affording distractions. Something else about a fresh start. Yada yada yada. The bottom line was this: after months of guessing and second-guessing whatever it is that they had going on between the two of them, Jinsol finally made up her mind that she only wants Jungeun as a friend.

The truth tastes like bitter medicine on her tongue but it fuels her to cycle faster. 

Jinsol decides she’s going to break her heart tonight? That’s fine. Jungeun guesses she’ll just break something of hers too.

The wind feels cool against her face and pierces through her sweat-soaked shirt as she picks up speed, zooming past lonely lampposts and sleepy houses, but it wasn’t enough to blow away the uncomfortable heat on her skin reaching fever-point.

To think she was so sure of Jinsol, so ready to move into this city and leave behind her family, her hometown for her if she only asked. Instead, she gets _let’s just stay friends_. She guesses it could work, but not right now when she’s caught something for the girl she knows she’d be stuck having for a while.

Jungeun’s just rounding the corner to Hyunjin’s house where she had been staying the past couple weeks when the front tire of the BMX bike gets caught in the gutter. The momentum sends her flying off. It probably only lasted a second or two but it feels like she’s suspended in the air for one eternity, and another just falling, her arms and legs flailing, helplessly finding something to hold on to.

Luckily for her, her adrenaline-pumped senses keep her on her feet, making her land cleanly on her friend’s lawn.

She looks behind her to see the bike, lying on the asphalt, the back wheel still spinning uselessly and parts of Jinsol’s beautifully hand-painted blue betta fish logo chipped from scraping the sidewalk. Other than that, the thing still looks to be in one piece. Which is unfortunate. 

Sighing, Jungeun looks up in time to see Hyunjin detach herself from Heejin on the front porch couch where the shorter girl had been laying sprawled over her lap.

“Jungeun! Dude, is that you? You okay?” The girl calls, leaning over the railing to get a better look.

Despite being out of breath and basically having just crash-landed on solid ground, a smile creeps on Jungeun’s face. She throws both hands up in the air and shouts proudly into the night. 

“Jinsol said she just wants to be friends after everything! So I stole her bike!”

“What do you mean you stole her bike?” Heejin gasps, coming up behind her girlfriend. “Jinsol has a competition in a few days! She needs that!” 

Hyunjin erupts into a wheezing laugh.

“I didn’t want to believe you but-” Jungeun starts as her friend crosses the lawn to get to her.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Hyunjin pulls her into a hug and then whispers loudly in her ear. “Stealing can be fun!” 

The giggles come out of Jungeun uncontrollably. Maybe it’s also because she was getting a little delirious as her head feels heavy and her whole body, on fire.

“Does she know?” Hyunjin asks, eyes sparkling with tears.

The smile slides right off Jungeun’s face as she nods. 

“Yeah, and I don’t think she cares.” She admits.

Hyunjin narrows her eyes in hesitance.

“Would you punch me in the face if I say there’s plenty of fish in the sea?”

Jungeun wrinkles her nose in disapproval.

“No fishes for now? Cool.” Hyunjin mutters. “So what are you gonna do with that bike?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twt @matchasnowice and cc @matchasnow


	6. Let Me Hold Both Your Hands In The Holes Of My Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost always raining where Sooyoung is and frankly, she thinks Jungeun’s better off somewhere warm and sunny. Inspired by The Neighborhood’s Sweater Weather. And that pre-debut pic of Kim Lip looking like the lo-fi hip-hop beats girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the march zoetrope drabbles are here!

Sooyoung mentally lists the things she would have to do this week. Playing a gig tonight. Recording for the new song Jinsoul wrote tomorrow. Groveling at some record label executive’s feet to listen to their demo the day after. Rinse and repeat because it’s not any different from the last weeks, months, and even a couple of years. It’s just the never-ending, soul-sucking cycle she’s caught in.

She holds in a breath as Jungeun curls up into her more, her front against the smaller girl’s back.

With the storm beginning to stir outside her window, the feel of Jungeun’s bare skin on Sooyoung’s own provides a pleasant and much-needed warmth. As the cold starts to pinch at her toes, she withdraws her feet into the blanket and tangles their legs up together, letting her free hand crawl up Jungeun’s waist (her other hand is trapped in both of Jungeun’s anyway).

A giggle escapes the girl’s lips and Sooyoung lets out the breath she’s been holding. She draws closer naturally, tucking her chin on her shoulder.

Jungeun cranes her neck to look at her face and Sooyoung comes forward, bringing their lips together for a brief kiss. However, Jungeun, seemingly not satisfied, turns in her arms so she’s facing her and dives in for another, her hands letting go of Sooyoung’s to anchor on her neck and arm instead.

In response, Sooyoung pulls her impossibly closer, like she’s trying to meld the two of them into one. Her arms circle around Jungeun’s waist as their lips move gently against each others’. When her fingertips dance up Jungeun’s hips and her tongue brushes the corner of her mouth, Jungeun pushes her back with a breathless laugh. 

“No, don’t.” She’s red in the face and starry-eyed but still holds a finger firmly to Sooyoung’s lips. “We’ve been in bed long enough. I have to get up and shower now. I have an exam tomorrow that I need to study for and you’ve somewhere you need to be tonight!”

Sooyoung whines around the finger but slowly lets go.

Because Jungeun’s right. Jiwoo managed to book them a gig at a decent venue for once. Somewhere where the drinks are a bit more pricey and the patrons neither sleazy nor snotty. 

Jungeun sits up and looks around the room for her clothes, finding most of it on the floor along with Sooyoung’s. She throws Sooyoung’s pullover at her face. 

“Aw, c’mon.” Her complaint is muffled against the fabric as she doesn’t bother getting it off, just letting it slide down on its own.

Once the piece of clothing is no longer blocking her vision, Jungeun teasingly winks at her and walks off to the bathroom. Sooyoung thinks closing the door and locking it was unnecessary because she really doesn’t plan on moving.

She already misses Jungeun’s warmth because the cold slowly starts to seep into her bones and her eyes stray to her window where dark clouds lurk threateningly outside. The winds pick up speed, howling as it pushes on the tall palm trees outside to bend and sway. 

As raindrops begin to pitter-patter against the windowpane, Sooyoung curls in on herself. She reminds herself to breathe. The band needs her and they can’t cancel on this gig not only because they need the money, but they also need a regular place to play at.

The tapping sounds get closer. Maybe it’s leaking through the roof again. It wouldn’t be the first time it does. 

Sooyoung gives herself a minute before she dares to open her eyes to check but Jungeun chooses that time to come out of the bathroom. Seeing how good she looks in that oversized linen pajama top and the pair of tiny high-waisted shorts that make her look like she isn’t wearing any at all, she’s immediately pulled out of it. 

Sooyoung can’t take her eyes off her. Even when Jungeun sees that she didn’t bother putting on clothes and she narrows her eyes at her. And it’s because another thought has taken a hold of her.

She watches Jungeun go about the room, slapping on menthol patches and wrapping her limbs, sore from long hours of dance training, with elastic bandages. 

The girl makes herself comfortable on the old desk up against the wall and starts leafing through her textbooks, both feet up on the rickety wooden chair and her tiny hand clenched around her well-used favorite pen.

It’s a sight that Sooyoung’s gotten so used to seeing but it fills her with guilt. Jungeun works so hard and deserves all the good things in the world. There’s no way she belongs in Sooyoung’s tiny studio apartment where it’s always dark and raining outside.

“What’s on your mind?” Jungeun suddenly asks.

“Hmm?” Sooyoung stalls, taking her time pushing herself up to sit and propping her back against the headboard.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Jungeun says and then looks back at her only to roll her eyes. “God, why does my girlfriend have to be so horny all the time?”

“What?! NO, I AM NOT!” Sooyoung yells in embarrassment.

“Then why are you looking at me like that?” She says with a laugh, a playful look on her face.

“Just to be clear, this isn’t my horny face.” Sooyoung pouts and defends herself. “This is my thinking face.”

Jungeun rolls her eyes again but there’s that hopelessly fond smile on her face.

“Whatever.” She pauses and gets serious, looking at Sooyoung with gentle eyes. “But really, what is it, Sooyoungie?”

It gets Sooyoung to scrunch her nose and purse her lips together. But Jungeun puts both feet down on the floor and makes to stand from her seat, giving her that angry look of big eyes, brows meeting, lips pulled tightly together, and nose scrunched up, which always works when Sooyoung starts to get like this. 

“I don’t know!” And the older girl does start spilling. “I mean, I want you and that’s not to say I’m validating what you just said about me being horny all the time.”

Jungeun finds it hard not to laugh so she allows herself a small smile. She doesn’t dare interrupt though, because the look in Sooyoung’s eyes had changed and while she’s still not wearing any clothes, it’s easy to tell that she’s wearing her heart out on her sleeve now.

“I mean it, Jungeun.” Sooyoung pauses, looking at Jungeun. “I want you, all of you. I really do. But I just can’t stop thinking about how maybe you... ought to be with someone easier to be with. You know... someone less broken.”

Once the words are said, Sooyoung feels like curling into a ball again. But Jungeun has no plans of letting her. She gets up from her chair and moves to sit on the bed with her. 

Taking Sooyoung’s sweater, she bunches it up and raises it to Sooyoung’s head. She gets the message and lets her put the thing on her, allowing her to guide her arms to slip through the armholes.

Jungeun smooths out the creases and lightly places a kiss on the tip of Sooyoung’s nose.

She offers her a smile before speaking.

“And I’ve said it before but I’ll say it again: I don’t want to be with someone that isn’t you. Are we clear?”

Sooyoung feels incredibly shy but she finds the courage to look into Jungeun’s eyes and nods sheepishly. 

“Well, if you’re sure.” She mumbles. 

“I am,” Jungeun says firmly.

There’s not much Sooyoung can do about the weather right now but she figures she can still try her best to keep Jungeun warm.

So Sooyoung wiggles her arms to make sweater paws and pulls Jungeun’s hands, holding them inside her sleeves. Intertwining their fingers underneath the cottony warmth, it's not much but she hopes it helps Jungeun feel a little less cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twt @matchasnowice and cc @matchasnow


	7. It's Nice To Have A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejoo doesn’t say it aloud but it’s really nice having Yerim as a friend. Inspired by the Taylor Swift song of the same title and that account of Hyerim during their high school days.

Yet another bus leaves the stop, quietly rumbling past the spot where Hyejoo sits on the long plant box lining the school gate. 

She puffs her cheeks out and leans back on the tree behind her, squishing her backpack against the old trunk. 

Her watch reads 4:45 PM, meaning fifteen whole minutes had passed since the time Yerim promised to meet her here. Her foot resumes tapping an impatient beat on the ground. Still, she doesn’t go anywhere even if the late winter chill had been nibbling sharply on her face and her fingertips for a while now. She’s been her since the dismissal bell rang. 

Propping an elbow on each thigh, she rests her cheeks on both hands for some warmth and mindlessly watches a few students file out of the campus. The school is looking pretty empty now, transitioning into a ghost town as the only kids left are those with extracurricular activities, Yerim included, who is most likely caught up in student council matters.

Either that or she couldn’t get out of another friend thing, which is also understandable because Hyejoo knows that everyone can see that Choi Yerim is sunshine personified; her bright rays just draws others in. Friends of all ages - classmates, seniors, juniors, even teachers and staff - who enjoy basking in her warmth and can’t help but want to dance around her light.

The sky begins to change color as the Sun slowly dips in the horizon. Hyejoo feels a bit sleepy so she closes her eyes. But not even five minutes have passed when her ears pick up on the sound of jovial chatter and bright, airy laughter echoing from the nearby courtyard. It sounds a lot like the fanfare typical of Yerim’s entourage, like birds singing in springtime or the cicadas during summer. 

Sure enough, when she opens her eyes, she finds Yerim standing in front of her, a wide grin on her face that quickly turns to pouting disappointment.

“Awww! Why’d you open your eyes so soon?” Yerim whines, feet stomping on the pavement. “It was finally my chance to give you a scare!” 

Hyejoo rolls her eyes and straightens up.

“If you were gonna do it, you should’ve acted quicker. You loser.” She answers, shaking her head as she stands.

Yerim sticks her tongue out at her but still goes about dusting Hyejoo’s uniform and backpack of any adhering dirt from her carelessly leaning on unclean surfaces. Like always.

So Hyejoo stands there, feeling Yerim’s hands brush down her arm. They eventually come to rest on her own hands to feel how cold they are. She watches Yerim’s face closely as a crease forms on the spot between her eyebrows. 

Yerim reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a pair of gloves.

“I’m sorry you had to wait a little longer. We had more forms to take care of and that took a while.” She mutters, sliding one-half of the pair on Hyejoo’s hand and the other on her own.

Hyejoo grunts in reply, staring hard at her hand while she opens and closes it so the glove fits properly.

As if carried by the passing wind, the chatter picks up again and Hyejoo’s gaze lands on the group of girls lingering by the gates not too far from where they stand. 

“Yerimie, are you sure you don’t want to come to the cafe with us?” One of them asks, stepping slightly away from the others. 

There’s a hopeful look on her face that makes Hyejoo feel nervous. However, Yerim just smiles politely and answers.

“Yeah, I’m good. You girls have fun!”

But it doesn’t look like the girl is ready to give up yet. 

“You know Hyejoo can join us if she wants!” She looks back to the rest of the group who all nod in affirmation and then, at Hyejoo questioningly.

Since she’s never been fond of being around a group, Hyejoo only stares back blankly. Her mouth gapes slightly, trying to come up with the right words to decline because if she’s going to be honest, she really just wants to go home. It had been a long school day. They had gym class with the seniors where the teacher made them run and Kim Hyunjin got competitive so she did too. During lunch, the freshman with the double hair buns wouldn’t stop talking to her. And now, there’s this. 

Luckily, Yerim beats her to declining, without even having to think about it or having to ask her what she wants to do. She just knows and that makes Hyejoo feel relief, but also a sense of pride. 

Yerim’s smile doesn’t falter as she shakes her head again.

“Maybe some other time.” She pulls at Hyejoo’s arm so they can start walking. “We really have to go now. Bye!”

But with each step they take, Hyejoo begins to feel a little strange. A nagging question hovers over her head, so as soon as the school is out of sight, she gives in and asks.

“You know you don’t have to walk home with me all the time, right? You can hang with your friends if you want to. I can go home on my own.” Hyejoo mutters, keeping her voice as light as possible, like she isn’t making herself vulnerable. 

She tries to keep her gaze on her feet, too shy to look at Yerim, but her friend’s reply warrants her to look up.

“But I enjoy our time walking home together!” Yerim exclaims and then pouts, eyes growing big and watery. “Don’t you?” 

Despite the chill in the air, Hyejoo melts at that look. The words spill out her mouth in record time, anything to stop seeing her from looking sad.

“It’s not that! It’s just… I don’t want to hold you back from them.” She clears her throat and manages to don a face devoid of emotion again. “That’s all.” 

Yerim’s smile quickly returns and all is right in the world again.

“Oh, they’ll be fine. We already see each other in class enough.” Yerim says, bumping their elbows together. “Also, you’re my friend too and I want to do this with you! Stop trying to get rid of me!”

Maybe it’s the weird jolt of electricity she had felt from that simple contact, maybe it isn’t, but Hyejoo’s mouth just keeps going even though she’d rather have left it at that. 

“Why though?” She’s genuinely curious. “You’re literally friends with everyone in school. I mean, you can choose to hang with the cool kids. Why are you still sticking with me?”

It’s Yerim’s turn to roll her eyes at her.

“Well, first of all, everyone thinks you’re cool. You just don’t know it.” She answers.

“Huh?” Hyejoo raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Yerim only takes her ungloved hand in hers, giving it a firm squeeze. But then her thumb trails over her knuckles, gentle and reassuring. 

“Second, I like you more than I like any of them.” She holds her hand tighter and smiles. “They’re nice but they’re not you.” 

Because the way Yerim says it leaves Hyejoo speechless, silence falls around them. The sky turns pink over their heads. Street lamps turn on one by one as they pass. Hyejoo hopes the dim, orange lights are enough to hide how her own cheeks seem to take on the same color as the heavens.

Her hand starts to feel sweaty in Yerim’s hold but she has no intention of letting go. Yerim seems to be on the same page because she starts swinging their held hands, bouncing a little as they turn the corner.

“So do you have a lot of studying to do?” Yerim asks when they take the downhill descent leading to their street.

“Not really, why?” Hyejoo asks.

“You think your mom would let me hang with you in your attic again?” Yerim sounds hopeful, excited. “We can play video games again! Also, I’m willing to bet you haven’t put away the tent from when we used it the other day!”

“The only multiplayer game I have is Smash and you’re really bad at that.” Hyejoo points out.

Yerim lets out a  _ hmph _ but doesn’t stop swinging their linked hands. 

“I can just watch you play something else then. I like watching you play. So, can I?”

The pout is extremely unnecessary because even though it doesn’t make sense to Hyejoo, even though she doesn’t say it aloud, there’s no denying that it’s nice to have Yerim as a friend.

“Fine. You can come.” She mutters, looking away so she won’t be blinded by the dazzling smile on Yerim’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twt @matchasnowice and cc @matchasnow


	8. Got A Crown On My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where everyone is expected to grow white wings and halos, Yeojin sprouts dark feathers and horns because of her mixed-race. But model angel and best friend, Yerim, has other ideas. Inspired by Yeorry dancing to TXT’s song in the M2 Random Dance Game.

Pain spreads from the back, up to the very top of Yeojin’s head and it’s so excruciating, like her head is repeatedly being forced to squeeze through a tightly enclosed space. Her temples throb violently and her hands come up to massage them but the relief is very minimal. 

Wincing, she walks to the old mirror set up on the school rooftop’s broken furniture mountain.

Her reflection looks back at her all crumpled with the frown on her lips and the scrunch on the spot on her forehead between her eyebrows.

Yeojin turns her head from side to side, trying to get a peek at the things hidden in her hair buns but it doesn’t work. Despite feeling sorry for her best friend, Yerim, who for the past month, has to work a good twenty minutes to style her hair daily, she pulls at the ribbons to let her hair fall around her shoulders. With the buns out of the way, she can clearly see the tip of the two tiny horns poking out from her skull.

_ Oh, boy.  _

The demon gene suppressants her mom, Haseul, got for her aren’t working like they’re supposed to. It was concocted by Yves, her other mom, and Dr. Jung Jinsoul, a mad scientist from Earth. Maybe those two messed up on the formula somewhere. But Yeojin can’t blame any of them when she knows how hard it is to communicate across realms.

Self-conscious about the anomaly (or not really, since she’s half-demon by nature), she lifts one finger to touch it but before she could feel the pointy edges, she hears a voice calling behind her.

“Don’t touch it!” 

Yeojin jumps back and turns to face her company.

“Ah, Yerim! What the fuck? You scared me! Why do you always do that?”

Yerim takes some time to smoothen out her feathers, so spotlessly white that they glow in the sun. She carefully tucks her wings into her shoulder blades so it’s hidden. The whole time she does that she keeps her eyes narrowed at Yeojin.

“Angels personally assigned to a human must be able to land at any location without being noticed. The Handbook for Third Sphere Celestials, Section 8, article IIIb.” She says. 

Of course, Yerim quotes the handbook. She knows it by heart, having memorized it from cover to cover at age 10 because of her one dream: to be the best guardian angel she could ever be to a lowly and helpless human. 

“Also, it’s not fair how you can get around the swear filters.” She adds in a whisper.

Yeojin puffs her cheeks out and shrugs at that. Being able to swear is not really something she considers a perk.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not right for an angel to wish they could swear.” She mumbles. “Anyway, how did you know I was going to be here?”

“It’s the highest point in the school where you can go on foot.” Yerim answers, offering her a small smile. “I know you hate using your wings.”

“Yeah, because they’re grey and I’m the only one who has them!” Yeojin humphs and crosses her arms over her chest.

It’s ironically so mean how she can’t catch a break from living with the oh-so-pure-breds. It hasn’t even been that long since her wings grew out and every single celestial couldn’t stop staring and being weird around her for being so… different. All their gazes are extremely rude but when accompanied by their sympathetic remarks ( _ It must be so hard to be half-demon, I’m so sorry _ .  _ You know, if I could, I’d trade wings with you _ .), it goes over some sort of loophole in the stupid handbook. Now, she has horns to go with those wings. More material for them to pick at.

The thing is, she knew this was going to happen soon. Yves told her about how it’s going to be difficult for her especially once she starts growing up. Her other mom had lived with them in Realm Malak for a time until Haseul decided that it would be best for the demonic love of her life to move somewhere more neutral. For a race meant to do nothing but good, angels sure have a knack for being so cruelly judgmental. That’s probably another loophole in the handbook.

Yeojin starts to think that maybe she shouldn’t have insisted on staying here with Haseul when she could’ve left with Yves years ago.

But obviously, thinking isn’t doing her any good as her head throbs in waves and she has to sit down. She clutches her head in her hands again. 

Yeojin swears she can feel the horns inching and slowly fighting their way out of her cranium. It’s a bit overwhelming but it gets washed out when Yerim puts an arm around her and settles beside her. 

This simple act reminds Yeojin why she’s still here. 

It isn’t so bad with Yerim around. It’s not as lonely and it just doesn’t suck as much.

Yerim has been with her for a pretty long time now. She’s the only one who stuck by her side despite knowing who she is - a hybrid of an unimaginable union. She looks at Yeojin and sees something more than a thing to be pitied. If anyone in this whole world deserved to be called angel, it’s Yerim.

“I don’t really know what a bitch is but my head hurts like one.” Yeojin complains. “I wish I didn’t have to grow these horns.”

“Maybe it’s painful because a part of you is rejecting it? Like your angel part.”

“Umm, could be. Or it could also be because of the drugs.”

Yerim frowns.

“You shouldn’t have to take those, you know.”

Yeojin shrugs and answers, “I’d like to be normal.” 

“But you are!” Yerim exclaims, standing up. “You don’t have to change yourself and hide just because celestial society is… being… an… an... Ugh, please help me out here, will you?”

“An asshat? A stuck-up little fucker? A hypocritical numskull?” 

“Yes, all of that! Thank you!” Yerim smiles at her.

“You’re welcome.” Yeojin can’t help but mirror it.

Yerim takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. For the first time since she ran out of gym class, almost an hour ago, Yeojin starts to feel better. Her head feels lighter and there’s a warm tingly feeling in her chest that she kind of likes.

“You know I’ve been thinking…” Yerim starts speaking again, prompting her to look her in the eye. “What if it’s time for you to follow your other mom?”

Yeojin scrunches her nose. 

“And leave you behind? Um, no thanks.”

“No, silly. I’ll come with you!” Yerim says, piping up. “We can talk to Haseul and convince her to take us all to Earth. They have no need for wings or horns over there, so we can leave all of this behind at immigration. Trade them in for new corporeal shells.”

She elbows her on the side and adds, “You can even get a taller body!”

But the joke flies over Yeojin’s head.

“That means we’ll be like the Earthlings. We’ll be... mortals.” She looks back at Yerim with sadness in her eyes. “What about your dream?”

Yerim’s gaze is only full of certainty. 

“I don’t need wings to do good and to protect someone.” 

“But- but what about your family?” Yeojin asks as a last stand because she’s already so close to giving in to Yerim’s plan.

“Hmm, I think you’ve already got that part covered.” Yerim’s smile grows bigger. “So, what do you say?”

Yeojin gives her a smile of her own and this time, when she feels her head throb, she’s positive that her horns grow proud and tall like a crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twt @matchasnowice and cc @matchasnow


	9. Hotel Del Loona Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung figures out what Jungeun’s gift for her is. One of them becomes the butt of the joke and the other, the satisfied spectator.

It only occurs to Jungeun that she did not think the whole thing through when the old general manager, Ha Sooyoung’s predecessor, Miss Jiin, mentioned in passing how it was like to receive the same gift from Jungeun almost fifty years ago.

_ “Miss Ha is likely going to panic, just like I did. Especially since you didn’t give her a warning, Miss Kim. Let’s hope she lasts the night and doesn’t get into an accident or anything unfortunate.” _

That certainly complicates things. Ha Sooyoung can’t die because if she does, Jungeun would have to look for someone else to fill in the position and there’s not enough time to do that while still ensuring a smooth turnover with Miss Jiin retiring soon.

Despite her aversion for the full moon, Jungeun leaves the comfort and peace of her room to find Sooyoung and make sure she doesn’t run into oncoming traffic, die of a heart attack, or anything equally stupid and tragic once her eyes start opening up to the new world tonight.

Humans have been and will always be a pain in the neck. But unfortunately for her, and fortunately for Ha Sooyoung, Jungeun needs her.

The moon shines bright and whole as the night deepens. Like a beacon, it lights up the way for wandering souls, leading them to the one place where they can rest and find the necessary help to tie their loose ends on earth so they can move onto the afterlife with no regrets. 

Just like every full moon, more guests are expected to turn up at Hotel Del Loona tonight. While that means good for Jungeun’s business, she cannot say the same for her current mission. The chances of Sooyoung bumping into a lost soul is high so she needs to hurry. 

Stopping at the intersection leading to where she knows the woman stays with a friend, Jungeun tilts her head in mild interest. Her gaze locks on her target - Ha Sooyoung with a carrier in one hand and the other waving wildly in the air to flag down a taxi. 

Does she really think she can get away from her so easily?

Jungeun shakes her head and takes one step to approach but stops when she notices another figure in Sooyoung’s proximity. It’s a woman with long black hair and bluish-grey, almost see-through complexion. Pulled over her eyes are heavily-tinted sunglasses that hide the distinguishing dark circles around the eyes of a wandering soul. 

The corners of Jungeun’s mouth rise in amusement.

“Excuse me, you saw me, right?” Sooyoung calls, not realizing who or what she is talking to. “I was here first. So, whatever taxi comes first, it’s mine.” 

“I didn’t see you.” Comes her reply. The woman turns her head in her direction and Sooyoung frowns. 

“What do you mean? I was standing right here. I know you saw me.” 

“I didn’t.”

The woman pulls her sunglasses down and, much to Jungeun’s added enjoyment, reveals that she is incapable of seeing. Where there should be eyes on her face, there are only two grotesquely hollow spaces, the edges dark and mostly rotten. The very little recognizable bits of flesh left are raw and bloody.

The prevailing silence of the night shatters with the scream Sooyoung lets out and holds as she turns on her heel and runs in the opposite direction. Her carrier, which she drags behind her, makes a rattling noise that trails after her.

Jungeun laughs. Mirthful tears well up in her eyes as she cackles hard, the hardest she has in a while. 

However, seeing the blind ghost go after her general manager with arms stretched in front of her to feel around and using the sound of her screaming as a guide, Jungeun decidedly follows as well, but at a distance. 

Humans, while often burdensome, do provide quality entertainment.

So, Jungeun watches with relish as Sooyoung runs in fear for her life, moving incredibly fast and darting through the deserted streets. She weaves fluidly through the maze of houses and closed shops. All the while, the look on her face suggests she may either be on the brink of passing out or pissing her expensive pantsuit. 

Just when Jungeun thinks it can’t get any funnier, the blind ghost meets up with Sooyoung on the next street corner. Her shrieks grow even louder, ringing in Jungeun’s ears that she has to cover them with her hands. 

Another round of giggles wrack her body as Sooyoung turns back to skedaddle elsewhere, running back up the street she came from and taking a different corner. 

Humans tend to act like fools when carried away by intense emotions, like anger, joy, and in this case, fear. Because Sooyoung is too occupied with feeling scared, she fails to realize that as long as her screams do not stop, the ghost will only keep finding her, setting herself up for a never-ending nightmare.

This goes on quite a bit. 

The wind picks up, howling and blowing clouds to partially cover the moon overhead. Jungeun checks her watch as the amusement starts to wear off. 

It’s all getting old now. Sooyoung is looking nearly dead with how she has exhausted herself; her skin pasty, her body sweaty, and her breathing heavy. As she pushes herself to move onto the next alley, she stumbles over her own feet, falling on her butt and dropping her carrier on the ground next to her with a deafening clatter.

Naturally, the noise leads the blind ghost right to where she is.

She scoots back on the ground, hands coming up to her face as she screws her eyes shut and sobs.

“Why do you keep following me? Please stop! I can’t do this anymore!” 

Her voice is hoarse and desperate. When she looks up, she has the most miserable look on her face.

A strange feeling stirs in Jungeun’s insides, prompting her to move.

At the same time, the ghost lifts a hand to her face to reach for her sunglasses. 

“No, don’t take it off!” Sooyoung pleads. “You’re too scary without your sunglasses! No-”

Sooyoung’s cries are cut off as Jungeun finally comes to her side, covering her mouth with a hand. Her eyes widen at the sudden contact but Jungeun signals for her to keep quiet by placing a finger on her lips. Then, she picks up a stone nearby and throws it far down the other end of the dark alley.

Following the sound she hears, the ghost leaves. 

Once she’s gone, Jungeun lets go of Sooyoung but watches her closely. She remains sprawled on the ground, panting heavily but a look on her face suggests that the worst is over. So, Jungeun stands and moves a good bit away from her, feeling her own heart beating weirdly fast in her chest as she smooths out the creases on her dress. 

“I didn’t take you to be a scaredy-cat  _ and _ a cry baby, Ha Sooyoung. But I guess you’re full of surprises.” She starts calmly, nodding off to her carrier. “Were you going somewhere?” 

Sooyoung ignores her question and pulls herself up to stand as well. She puts on a straight face as she wipes the tears off her face and fixes her appearance.

“What was  _ that _ ?” Sooyoung turns to her. Slowly, the same fire Jungeun had seen while on the train earlier flickers back in her dark eyes. “Did you send that thing after me to kill me?” 

“That was a soul. Or a ghost, if you want to call it that. No, something like that can’t kill you. Unless you’ve got a weak heart.” She answers, but smirks at her suggestively. “And no, I didn’t send it after you. They’re almost everywhere. You’re just able to see them now. So, do you like your birthday gift?”

She taps one eye with a finger and watches with delight as Sooyoung’s face turns red.

“I hate it so much! I demand that you turn my eyes back to normal!” She yells, fists clenched at her side like a stubborn child.

Jungeun shakes her head firmly. 

“I can’t do that. You have to be able to see the guests. How else would you perform your duties, General Manager Ha?”

“Oh my god!” 

Sooyoung screws her eyes shut at the implications. 

Jungeun bites her lip to keep from laughing again and then casually says, “There’s a famous restaurant in this area that I’ve seen on TV.”

“You’re talking about a restaurant?” Sooyoung opens her eyes and turns to her with an incredulous look.

“I haven’t eaten. I’m sure you haven’t either, since you were in such a rush.” She starts walking to lead the way. “We can continue talking over dinner.”   
  


“No, Miss Kim, I refuse to,” Sooyoung says obstinately, stomping her feet and digging her heels to the ground. “I am not moving an inch until you undo what you did to my eyes!” 

Now, another funny thing about humans is that they often pretend to be something they’re not. 

Unfortunately for Sooyoung, Jungeun has lived a thousand years and knows very well how humans operate. 

So, Jungeun flashes her eyes dangerously at Sooyoung as she stalks toward her with slow, intimidating steps.

“If that place closes and we don’t make it because of you,” She grabs her by the shoulders and brings her lips close to Sooyoung’s ear. “Then I will close your eyes for good.”

When she feels the woman stiffen, she adds in a breathy whisper.

“Forever.”

**& &**

Sooyoung refuses to open her eyes. It’s stupid and hopeless but maybe if she doesn’t see it, doesn’t see  _ her _ , she can keep denying that it’s all real. Jungeun, however, won’t stop talking, constantly reminding her that her reality is now a living nightmare.

“It looks tasty! You know, I’ve always wanted to come here. I keep seeing it featured on so many mukbang shows. Plus, the reviews are all good.” 

Jungeun continues her rambling, like this is the most interesting thing that happened tonight. 

Sooyoung hears shutter sounds going off and can only assume that Jungeun has started taking pictures. Sighing, she opens her eyes just in time to see Jungeun reach into the steamer full of dumplings set in front of them. She picks one up with her chopsticks and attempts to pop it in her mouth.

“Ow, it’s hot!” She fans her mouth with a hand and then looks at Sooyoung. “Why aren’t you eating? Humans die if they don’t eat. Go on. Pick up your chopsticks.”

Sooyoung frowns and clenches her fists under the table. The indifference is unnerving.

“Do I have to keep on seeing ghosts all the time now?” She finally asks.

“Of course, it’s your job to look after them when they come to the hotel,” Jungeun answers, not looking up from her food. “But you shouldn’t worry so much because you’ll get used to them eventually. And they’re not all that scary. Some can even pass as humans.”

Jungeun blows on the dumpling and takes a small bite off it. She hums contentedly and takes another bite, obviously savoring the taste.

With the apparent dissonance, Sooyoug’s curiosity gets the better of her again.

“And what about you? Are you just passing off as a human too?” She asks, staring at the woman.

Jungeun takes her time chewing her food and swallowing before she replies.

“I’m not a ghost. Because I haven’t died yet.” She pauses, gazing at Sooyoung with a hard look. “But neither am I human. I just… exist.” 

That stare quickly becomes playful.

“Why are you asking? Do you want to try to kill me?” She asks with a grin, tilting her head to the side in a challenge.

Sooyoung looks away, tired. Jungeun doesn’t seem to catch on though.

“If you can eat a dumpling in one bite without blowing on it or anything, I’ll give you a chance to arm wrestle me.” Her grin grows bigger as she leans forward on the table. 

“No, Miss Kim. I don’t want to do that.” Sooyoung mumbles.

“Why not?” Jungeun asks, almost innocently. “Isn’t that how things are settled these days? Or you can tell me what you want to do.”

Accepting her defeat, Sooyoung pulls the steamer towards her and takes a piece as well.

“I just want you to disappear from my sight.” She mutters, biting into the dumpling.

The smile falls off Jungeun’s face. Something flickers briefly across her eyes. It might have been annoyance or a sliver of hurt, but Sooyoung can’t be sure because it goes as quickly as it came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twt @matchasnowice and cc @matchasnow


	10. Let's Take The Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon’s got her driver’s test tomorrow so her girlfriends help her practice. A drabble set in one of my favourite AUs, the Dear Dandelion-verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For velvet_plush who taught me the joy of writing collabs. Happy birthday, homie! And happy two years to the dandelion dungeon gc (hiii, kmor). Cheers to us, kids!

The lights from the streetlamps they pass glow like a string of stars, constellations illuminating what would otherwise be a pitch-black night. The orange hue cast is warm and satisfying, like watching a fire crackle on the hearth on a cold winter day. As they continue slowly cruising on the empty roads, the white lines on the tarmac start to resemble ribbons, like a strip of silk trailing from a beautifully wrapped present. Yerim would rather not be poetic but-

“We could die.”

Hold, that thought. She really wouldn’t want to right now, because Chaewon visibly flinches in the driver’s seat and Hyejoo slumps against her own, clutching her head with both hands. Whatever traffic violation was just made, Yerim had missed it. 

“We, honest to god, could die.” Hyejoo groans again.

Chaewon narrows her eyes at her. “Stop being so dramatic. It’s not like I was overspeeding, I just went past the red light without stopping by accident.”

That one’s not so bad, Yerim thinks. At least, compared to the many times she swerved lanes without signalling, during daytime when the roads were full. 

She doesn’t say it aloud but Chaewon is honestly a bad driver and no, it’s not just because she’s still learning. One would think that all the time she spends playing Mario Kart and KartRider would help give her a better sense of handling or something, but that’s not the case at all. It’s a surprise the managers even let them use one of the company cars (with the condition that they would be accompanied by one of the older, already with a license members; it’s Jinsol who agreed to go with them and she’s in the back, sleeping) so Chaewon could get practice for her driver’s license exam tomorrow.

“By accident?” Hyejoo scoffs. “You went very slowly, it had to be deliberate.”

Now, Yerim doesn’t really mind Chaewon being a terrible driver. In between the hustle and bustle of preparing for their comeback and gearing for the first world tour, she’s glad that the three of them get to spend time on their own like this, sharing a rare moment of retreat, no matter how risky it is in Hyejoo’s eyes. It’s something she doesn’t say aloud either, but she likes Chaewon’s snail speed driving. Is it bad that she wants them to get lost, maybe take a wrong turn or a detour somewhere, so they would take longer getting back to the dorm and stretch this moment even for just a little bit? 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want me to go fast?” Chaewon shoots back at Hyejoo. Yerim takes that as her cue to jump in. 

“Hey, it’s okay, babe.” She leans over the back of Chaewon’s seat, hugging her from behind even with it in the way. “I believe you. The road is empty anyway. I’m sure it was just a mistake.”

“Thank you!” Chaewon chirps, giving Hyejoo a smug smile.

Hyejoo turns in her seat and frowns at Yerim. 

“You’re taking her side? If the circumstances were different, we could have died!” The familiar scrunch on her forehead and the droop on the corners of her lips are so cute that she has to resist giggling at the sight. Hyejoo turns to Chaewon again. “And keep your eyes on the road, please!”

“But, Hye, it’s not and we didn’t!” Still leaning over the front, Yerim scoots over to her side and squeezes Hyejoo’s arm in reassurance. “We’re fine and that’s what matters!”

Hyejoo gives her a blank stare this time. “Yerim, the bar is on the floor.”

Chaewon lets out a dramatic sigh, shaking her head lightly. “Yerim, dear, can you please remind  _ our girlfriend  _ that you’re both here to support me, not discourage me?”

“Chaewon, I’m not-”

Yerim looks over her shoulder, concerned that the noise they’re making is disturbing Jinsol, but the older girl remains an unmoving mass underneath the fluffy Bruni blanket pulled over her head. She sees something else though, and it makes her gasp in excitement. 

“Look! A McDonald’s!”

Hyejoo and Chaewon stop arguing, turning their heads to where Yerim is pointing on the opposite side of the road.

Chaewon takes one look at her girlfriends’ grinning faces and shakes her head firmly. “Oh, hell no.”

“Why nooooot?” Yerim whines. “It’s the perfect opportunity to practice your U-turn! Provided that it’s a legal one, of course.”

“We have to get back to the dorm!” Chaewon points a finger to the digital dashboard clock, the glowing numbers indicating that it’s too early to be morning but way too late to be night. 

But the concern sails over their heads.

“I want an iced coffee,” Hyejoo says as she leans back on her seat and rubs her tired eyes.

“A McFlurry for me!” Yerim exclaims. “They got a new flavour that just came out, you know.”

Hyejoo puts her hands together, clapping to a slow beat and chanting in a low voice  _ McDonald’s, McDonald’s, McDonald’s _ . Yerim quickly joins in, amping up Hyejoo’s bare minimum energy with a million megawatts of her own.

“C’mon, Chae! You know you want to.” Hyejoo says, grinning at her.

Chaewon shrinks in her seat, shoulders caving in at the combined pressure coming from her two girlfriends. She’s never been able to resist them. 

“Alright! Alright!” She finally exclaims. “But who’s paying? Because I’m not.”

The tables turn as Yerim sides with Chaewon now. They wiggle their eyebrows suggestively at Hyejoo.

“Dating you two is just me getting robbed at gunpoint all the damn time.” Their girlfriend huffs, already beginning to pull out her wallet from her hoodie pocket.

“YAAAAAYYY!!!!”

Yerim leans over the front and presses a kiss on Hyejoo’s cheek. Chaewon does the same, but not without Hyejoo complaining about her not focusing on driving yet again.

“I love you.” Chaewon says with a somewhat maniacal giggle.

“I love you too, Hye!” Yerim adds.

The silence drags on for a few seconds and when Yerim shoots it in the head, Hyejoo knows the heist isn’t over. 

“Are you not going to say it back?”

Chaewon, ever the feisty one, cocks the figurative gun over Hyejoo. “Say it back!!!”

Hyejoo rolls her eyes but gives in any way, if only to make them happy. “I love you both, too.”

Maybe Chaewon only needed a certain type of motivation because when she makes a U-turn at the nearest slot, she does it without a hitch. As they reach the fast-food chain, She slows down turning to the drive-thru.

There’s a pout on Chaewon’s face as she checks both side-mirrors to see if there’s enough space on either side of the car. Because two sedans are in line ahead of them, they wait for their turn to place orders.

“Driving is… hard.” Chaewon sighs.

“But you’re doing well and you know that, right?” Yerim supplies.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Chaewon pouts. “Do you know what Hyunjin said to me? She said I should forget about learning how to drive and just be chauffeured around like the princess that I am.”

Hyejoo narrows her eyes and ponders aloud. “Was that supposed to be insulting?”

“I don’t know. It could be, but I’m taking it as a compliment because she’s right. Maybe I shouldn’t take the test anymore, I’m likely going to fail anyway.” She slouches against her seat and shoots each of them a sad look. “I’m sorry. I wanted to learn for you two, so we can go on trips on our own.” 

“Aww, Chae. Don’t say that. It’s okay. And don’t worry about the results. Whatever happens, it’ll be fine. Hye and I will learn to drive for you! We’ll take the test too, right, Hyejoo?”

Chaewon starts to pout as Hyejoo doesn’t answer for a while, choosing to concentrate on squinting at the menu board to her left. But she speaks eventually.

“I still think you should try your best tomorrow. You already studied and practiced for it. But yeah, we’ll take the test too and chauffeur you wherever you wanna go.” Hyejoo offers her a smile and Chaewon’s eyes start to shine in that particular way as she looks at the younger girl like she hung up the stars in the sky for her.

Although Hyejoo pretends to be cool about the whole thing, avoiding her eyes and schooling her expression to a neutral one, there’s a satisfied smile on her face that she only reserves for when she’s with her two most beloved. Yerim just beams because there’s nothing more beautiful than seeing the love that they have for each other.

Clearing her throat, Hyejoo brings them back to the task at hand. “Okay, so an iced coffee for me, a banana McFlurry for Yerim, and what do you want, Chae?”

“Shake fries and a McFlurry.” Chaewon’s voice comes out small, shy like she hasn’t fully recovered from the soft moment. 

“Cool.” Surprisingly, Hyejoo doesn’t make fun of her for it. “Yerim, ask Jinsol unnie if she wants something.”

Yerim turns back, leaning over the back row.

“Unnie, we’re at McDonald’s. Do you want anything?”

When she gets no answer, she scoots to the back and calls again. “Unnie?” 

Yerim reaches out for their chaperone. As she tugs on her blanket, a Judy from Zootopia neck-pillow falls to the floor and along with it, Yerim’s heart. Because where Jinsol is supposed to be slumbering, only a bundled up hoodie could be found, no Jung Jinsol, their most affectionate, favourite unnie, anywhere. 

The realisation hits her at 120 kilometres per hour. 

“Umm, guys…”

As Yerim calls to them, Chaewon’s phone on the dashboard mount rings; the tone is an ominous piano instrumental and the caller ID photo is Jinsol’s zoomed in forehead.

“Wait, why is Jinsol unnie calling you?” Hyejoo asks.

“I dunno.” Chaewon shrugs.

“And why is her ringtone special?” A playful look takes over Hyejoo’s face. “Are you... cheating on us?” 

“First of all,  _ EWWW _ . Don’t be gross! She’s like my sister.” The offence is so obvious in her disgusted expression. “And second, I would never?!” 

“Umm, hey,” Yerim calls to them again. 

“What is it, babe?” Chaewon asks, all while Hyejoo laughs.

“Remember how when we stopped for gas, Jinsol unnie got off because she needed to pee?” Yerim asks. “Well, we left her in the gas station.”

The laughter dies in Hyejoo’s throat and she swallows. Chaewon’s eyes grow bigger than they already are and, with shaking pupils and trembling fingers, she picks up the call, putting it on loudspeaker.

_ “YOU GUYS!!!”  _ Jinsol’s voice breaks through the car and they all flinch at how she sounds like she’s on the brink of crying.

“Jinsol unnie… hehehe…” Chaewon starts, trying and failing to defuse the tension. “We… haha, we were just getting food. We’re coming back for you in a bit, okay? Do you want anything from McDonald’s?”

_ “You left me behind! How could you?!” _

“We’re sorry, unnie! Oh my god. We really thought you came back! Because, because you had been sleeping and-” 

“Just stay where you are, Jinsol unnie. We’re coming to get you. We’re really sorry. Please don’t tell Haseul unnie or the managers.”

_ “You three… you’re lucky I like you.” _

When Jinsol hangs up, Chaewon purses her lips sheepishly. Hyejoo lowers her head on the dashboard in exhaustion. But Yerim, Yerim just keeps her fingers crossed, grateful that she's getting her wish, and as she makes another one, she hopes that their luck from the dandelion never ever runs out.


	11. So Much It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun gets her first tattoo and she wonders how her friends would react to it. Inspired by Coldplay’s song, Ink.

Peace was elusive for Jungeun on the trip back to campus and it’s not because her best friend was talking her ear off.

From Cheongju up to where they are now, dragging their carriers along the main street to their apartment, Jiwoo doesn’t run out of things to say, her energy unwavering as she talks about what she did during the break (as if they hadn’t been hanging out with each other almost every day) and how much she’s missed her girlfriend, Jinsol. Jungeun doesn’t mind that she does. Even if hearing all the anecdotes about her girlfriend makes her wish that she had one too, it’s still entertaining. Right now, it’s also a welcome distraction to what bothers her.

Summer break had been pretty much uneventful for her, having spent most of her time in swim training and volunteering at the dog shelter. At least, for the first few weeks. She had to pull out of both activities for the one thing that is both the highlight of her break and the subject of her current worries. 

Thinking about how her friends, a certain someone more than the others, would react to it has nervous excitement fluttering in the space between her ribs and the skin on her left shoulder blade prickling. Although the last thing may just be the itching that’s part of the healing process. 

As they near the apartment complex, Jiwoo stops talking and opts to hum, absorbed in her own thoughts as well. With each step they take, though, her humming gets louder. It peaks the moment they reach the front door of their dorm and that’s when Jungeun notices that there’s a weird glint in her same-age friend’s eyes. It’s concerning but she doesn’t want to know what it means. Except, the girl just has to explain herself.

“I texted the group chat.” Jiwoo says, visibly buzzing with exhilaration. “They can’t wait to see it!” 

“Jiwoo,” Jungeun sighs and puts a hand over her shoulder, feeling the bandage underneath her button up shirt as she sidesteps out of her friend’s reach just in case she gets any ideas. “I got a tattoo over the holidays, not graduate summa cum laude a year earlier than our batch or something. There was no need to announce it.”

Jiwoo’s answer to her vexation is an impish chuckle. Because she knows every single detail that led to Jungeun getting the tattoo, it’s just all the more infuriating. 

Jiwoo pushes the door open and barrels through the doorway, running over the small pile of shoes by the threshold with the wheels of her carrier. “Guys! We’re here!” She yells. 

Her voice echoes in the space like some sort of homing signal and Jungeun is left with no time to brace herself. While she knows her roommates care about her and always have her back, they are prone to overreact and sometimes it’s not pleasant. Like that time she willingly went on a date,  _ one date _ , with a boy she met on Tinder. She had her reasons and the poor boy was nothing more than a pawn in the scheme Jiwoo and a few others coerced her into. Unfortunately, this was not known to the rest of her friends ( _ to make it believable! _ Jiwoo had insisted) and as such, Jungeun’s reputation had to take a hit ( _ a small price to pay _ , Jiwoo had said). So upon returning from the said date, she walked this hall feeling shamed, and she still remembers it vividly. 

It’s the same hall that Heejin, while wearing socks, now slides on. Like she would with her longboard, she brakes expertly to stop in front of them, throwing her arms out wide for a welcome hug. Never one to turn down an opportunity, Jiwoo jumps in and takes it further, nuzzling her cheek affectionately against Heejin’s.

The sight is reminiscent of those puppy videos Chaewon likes to watch whenever she’s supposed to be doing anything else and it makes Jungeun smile, but she makes no move to join them. Instead, she takes her time closing the door and getting out of her sneakers.

“Congrats on getting a tattoo!” Heejin, all deep voice and white teeth, says to her as soon as she straightens up. Her eyes sparkle while she motions for Jungeun to come closer. “I wanna see it! Come in here and show me!”

“Umm,” Jungeun trails off her mind already elsewhere as she sees the pair of pink Chuck Taylor’s, carefully set on the shoe rack unlike the rest. 

“Maybe later.” At Heejin’s whining, she hastily adds “I have to unpack first!” 

She doesn’t miss the knowing smirk on Jiwoo’s face, definitely catching her in that half-lie.

Fortunately, it works on Heejin. “Fineeee,” she groans, “Show it to me later.” 

Hyunjin appears, poking her head out of the kitchen, probably curious about all the noise they’re making. Jiwoo lets go of Heejin in favor of giving her a hug. Although not openly affectionate like the others, the girl accepts. When she pulls away from Jiwoo, she looks at Jungeun and throws her a thumbs up with a satisfied nod (way better than the scrunched nose and closed eyes look of disgust she got from her over the Tinder fiasco).

The gesture is encouraging and helps lessen the unease in Jungeun’s stomach, a stark reminder that things might not turn out as bad as her most pessimistic thoughts. So, as she and Jiwoo pass by Hyunjin on their way to the stairs, she gives the younger girl a grateful squeeze on the arm.

“You guys come back down soon, okay?” Heejin calls after them. “We’re making cinnamon rolls!” 

The information elicits a gasp from Jiwoo. She pauses with afoot midstep, obviously hesitating. She had lifted her carrier off the floor and held it up like it weighed nothing, in favor of running upstairs to be reunited with her girlfriend faster. At her hesitation, however, it dangles dangerously in the air and Jungeun nearly walks face-first onto the bottom of it. She shrieks and hits Jiwoo lightly in complaint.

But lucky for everyone involved, Jiwoo’s priorities are in the right order because in no time, she’s bouncing up the steps again, two at a time, and singing about how she’s going to have Jinsol feed her cinnamon rolls.

Amused, Jungeun turns back to Hyunjin and Heejin. She means to exchange glances with them and maybe make fun of Jiwoo and how disgustingly cute she and Jinsol are, but finds them absorbed in their own conversation. 

“We?” Hyunjin frowns at Heejin. “You’re gonna help me make the rolls?” 

“You’re doing most of it, of course. I’ll just be there for moral support.” Heejin pumps a fist and shamelessly smacks her friend’s behind with her free hand, pushing her back to the kitchen.

In the sudden quiet that follows, Jungeun takes a moment to collect herself, breathing deeply to psych herself. It’s going to be okay. She could come out of this with a girlfriend. And of all people, it will be her! If not, well, what’s the worst that can happen?

Jungeun resumes lugging her suitcase up the stairs. When she reaches the landing, she looks around the second floor. Jiwoo’s muted voice can be heard from her and Jinsol’s shared room on the other end. The door to her shared room with Chaewon, Vivi, and Heejin is closed. With Heejin downstairs and there being no sign of the other two having arrived yet, she’s glad she can get some time alone to think and to prepare herself before the inevitable. 

As she walks to their door, however, a voice behind her startles her, stopping her in her tracks.

“You’re not Chaewon unnie.” Hyejoo turns on her heel so fast and heads back inside her shared room that Jungeun barely even registers what she said.

Before she could recover, Haseul bursts out of the door Hyejoo had just come through, leaving it wide open. 

“Kim Jungeun!” Her voice rings loud and clear, obviously excited.

“Hey, Haseul unnie,” Jungeun greets back, albeit shyly, knowing who else is inside that room.

Haseul knows it too and she makes a show of leaning against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest as she flashes her a lopsided grin that makes Jungeun fluster. She’s always thought that Haseul is pretty, she even had a crush on her for a bit during freshman year. But it’s different now. Jungeun has someone else whom she can’t look away from now, like a helianthus would with the Sun, and can’t stop trotting after, like a puppy would with its owner, so this fluster is for a different reason.

“Had a fun break? I heard you finally got a tattoo!” Haseul exclaims, bringing her back to the conversation.

Jungeun purses her lips and nods, trying to avoid looking into her eyes because there’s a sparkle in there that’s conspiratorial.

“You kept talking about it last semester but I never thought you’d actually pull through.” She wiggles her eyebrows at her. “That’s kinda  _ hot _ .”

Jungeun tilts her head curiously at the emphasis, “Yeah, it was… something.”

“Has any of the kids seen it yet?” Haseul prods.

“Jiwoo has.” Jungeun answers quickly.

The older girl rolls her eyes. “I mean, other than Jiwoo.”

“Oh,” Jungeun blinks. “No, not yet.”

The smile on Haseul’s face is immediate. “Well, if you ever need help with aftercare, you can come to me.” 

As one of the few tattooed people in the dorm (with little asters crawling up her right ankle), Haseul’s been the one Jungeun came to for advice when she first started thinking about getting inked. The offer makes sense but the look on Haseul’s face, eyebrows refusing to still and teeth slightly bared over her lips in a wicked grin, tells her that something is up. What the older girl says next confirms her suspicions. 

“It’d be an honour, you know,” Haseul pauses and then looks slightly over her shoulder so she’d be heard loud and clear inside the room, “to  _ see it first _ .”

Jungeun rolls her eyes in exasperation. As if Jiwoo’s teasing wasn’t already a lot to handle. “I appreciate it bu-” 

The rest of what she has to say gets drowned in a gasp because Sooyoung suddenly comes up from behind Haseul and pushes past her with unnecessary force, causing her to stumble. 

Sooyoung turns to Jungeun, as if she didn’t just do that to her roommate and friend, “I’ll do it. I’ll help you with aftercare.” 

It’s embarrassing but at simply being in her presence, Jungeun’s demeanor changes; she stands up tall, her face lights up, and she gets freaking tunnel vision because she can’t look away from her. What’s more, the intense look in her eyes - pupils blown, an unmistakable red-hot fire swimming in the usually warm brown pools - makes her freeze on the spot, her heart skipping a beat.

This isn’t exactly how Jungeun pictured their first meeting would be after the break but she doesn’t have time to dwell on it because she’s taken by the hand and pulled across the hall into her room. She does remember to look over her shoulder though, worried for Haseul at getting shoulder-checked, but it disappears when the older girl barks a satisfied laugh as she straightens up. To top it off, she winks at Jungeun and mouths  _ thank me later _ .

  
  
  


The door closes behind them with a sharp snap. Sooyoung wastes no time. She takes Jungeun’s carrier from her, lays it on the floor and opens it to look for, she can only assume, the aftercare ointment. 

Her beautiful face is devoid of emotion but the tension in her shoulders is noticeable, rigid with discomfort over Haseul’s words. The blush that comes to Jungeun’s ears over the implications couldn’t be helped - Sooyoung is jealous. Over what, she’s not entirely sure.

“It’s in the mesh pocket.” Jungeun mutters, saving her the trouble.

Sooyoung grunts and reaches into the said pocket to pull out the small tube. She looks up at Jungeun with a questioning gaze, asking for permission. 

“It’s not time to apply just yet.” She answers, a small smile on her face that grows bigger as the older girl stands slowly, swallowing hard and shy all of a sudden. “Also, do you even know where the tattoo is?”

“I just thought-” Sooyoung cuts herself off, realizing how small her voice sounds. She huffs, sulking with a pout.

Jungeun chuckles and closes the distance between them. She takes the older girl’s hands in her own and looks up at her adoringly.

“If you want to be the first to see it, just say so.”

“You’d let me?” The way Sooyoung asks is almost ironic. Like she doesn’t have the slightest hint of the pull she has on Jungeun despite constantly teasing her about the way she looks at her - it’s the inside joke that’s led to the ink on her shoulder. It’s relieving and scary at the same time.

“Not Haseul, who you used to crush on, but me?” The wide eyed look on Sooyoung’s face is all it takes to convince Jungeun. 

She takes her cap off and turns to face the mirror on the wall. She shrugs off her button up shirt, leaving her in just the tank top she wore underneath. 

Sooyoung doesn’t say anything and only steps up behind her, eager but nervous.

As she lowers one side of the top off her shoulder, Jungeun can almost hear the drum roll going off in the older girl’s head. Because she keeps her eyes on her the entire time, it’s hard not to laugh at how Sooyoung’s cheeks turn red. She’s seen her in more states of undress, they both have with each other (and there was a lot more they did than just stare) and it escapes her how but this is so much more intimate. 

Looking into Sooyoung’s eyes through the mirror, she nods to her, giving her the signal to peel off the bandage.

Sooyoung does so carefully, like she’s scared she might hurt Jungeun if she doesn’t do this simple thing with the utmost focus. As the covering slowly comes off to reveal what’s behind it, she takes a sharp intake of breath and holds it in. There’s no mistaking the way her eyes flicker to the tiny sun etched on her own arm, just above her elbow, and how her face lights up in realisation. 

“Jungeun, it’s beautiful.” Sooyoung’s hand comes up, fingers ghosting over the ink, tracing it without actually touching her skin. She goes over the curves of each petal and the stroke of the stalk. 

Jungeun looks back at the girl, over her shoulder, so she can drink in the look on her face - eyes shining in awe, as if she can’t really believe what she’s seeing, but also there’s a satisfied twist in her lips, as if this is the most pleasant surprise ever.

Sooyoung lifts her eyes to meet Jungeun’s and at the close proximity of their faces, it’s the younger girl’s turn to have her breath taken away. Again. Sooyoung leans forward and kisses her shoulder, her neck, and then her cheek.

“Did it hurt?” She asks as she pulls away slightly, genuine concern in her eyes.

Jungeun opts to take her time and just looks at Sooyoung while she thinks about how they got here. Last year, they were just roommates peeved at each other over the littlest things. Fast forward to a couple of months later, they were awkward friends figuring out that they had so much more in common than they would like to admit. A few more months after finds them wrestling with the resulting tension the only way they knew how, by letting their bodies do all the taking that both of their sky-high walls of pride kept them from admitting. And now, to something more (Maybe?  _ No _ , Jungeun refuses to believe they aren’t more. Not after today. Not after what she did). 

All of her pride is gone now, melted and evaporated under the girl in front of her, her beautiful eyes, and her stupidly charming smile. Jungeun just couldn’t help falling for her. It doesn’t matter how she thought Sooyoung was arrogant and narcissistic at first (still kind of is but now, it’s charming), nor does it matter if Jungeun tried to play hard-to-get for the longest time. 

So when Jungeun thinks back to Sooyoung’s question, the answer is a resounding no. No, getting the tattoo didn’t hurt. At least not as much as fighting what she knew she felt for Sooyoung did. And boy, is she glad she’s free to admit it now. 

“No, not really.” Jungeun says with freeing clarity.

With the way Sooyoung ducks her head slightly, uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden, Jungeun can tell they’re on the same page.

“You know that I’m gonna assume, right?” Sooyoung’s hand clutches at her own elbow, inching closer and closer to the print on her own skin. 

“Mhmm, you should.” Jungeun turns so that she’s facing her, the sun to her sunflower.

Sooyoung's smile grows wider, surer.

“You’re really okay with this?” She takes Jungeun’s hand and holds it tight. “They’re gonna tease you for it. You might never hear the end of it.”

“Yeah, I know. Jiwoo already does. Haseul unnie too. I don’t even want to know what Chaewon would come up with.” Jungeun sighs, but keeps her gaze on Sooyoung. “It’s alright though. Can’t be any worse than that one Tinder date.”

The smile slides off Sooyoung’s face and is replaced with a frown. 

Jungeun giggles. “Too soon? You know I only went out with him to test Jinsol’s hypothesis that you want me, right? And you do!”

“Ugh, let’s not talk about that. Talking about men makes me feel uncomfortable.”

In apology, Jungeun stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to Sooyoung’s nose. The older girl’s face bursts into the silliest, most endearing grin. Jungeun could honestly just look at that smiling face forever.

But Sooyoung’s face crumples again as she thinks, choosing her words carefully, “Are you sure you won’t, I don’t know, regret it later?”

The uncertainty is obvious. Jungeun’s aware of it too. Neither of them is sure where the next few months, years would take them. If they’d still be together. If they would still want each other. Neither of them knows that. But what Jungeun does know is that right now, she loves Sooyoung so much that not letting it show hurts. So when she speaks, it’s with certainty.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t. I’m yours and I want everyone to know.”

Maybe that’s all Sooyoung needed to hear because she presses another chaste kiss on her shoulder, just above the ink, and says“Well, I hope you know that if you’re mine, then I’m yours too, Jungeun.”


	12. You're Just A Line In A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music Producer Jinsoul processes her feelings over the way Solo Artist Yves has moved on so easily from their relationship when it’s still taking all of her to move on. Inspired by that one line in Fallout Boy’s Sugar, We’re Going Down. And the Emo Jinsoul jokes.

The rooftop venue is packed as employees, investors, friends, and families of HV Entertainment’s newest pop-rock band,  _ Heartbreak Girl _ , come to celebrate their hours old debut in the world of show business.

Multicolored lights flicker on and off in almost psychedelic patterns on the dance floor, enticing the partygoers’ to fully lose themselves to the celebration, bopping to the club remixes of the band’s songs pump through the giant speakers; their joyful screams and laughter are drowned out as their bodies bump and move against each other to the beat, alive and electric. 

The same cannot be said for everyone in attendance, though.

On the opposite side of the room, Jinsol chooses to sit at the bar with some of the band members themselves. Since she’s spent the past six months working with them, producing most of the tracks on their album, they have become almost like her younger sisters. Or at least that’s what she tells herself as she stares lifelessly and a bit tipsily at the paper napkin in front of her (crumpled up in places where a tensed hand clasp it while the other scribbled over it with phrases she could put into a new song), while the kids by her side stare at her with curiosity and concern. 

Jinsol appreciates it but she can’t bring herself to say a word to them to answer their questions because she’s too burdened by the emotions brewing inside of her. So, she does what she can, sighing and taking a sip of her drink. 

“Why do you always drink like that?” 

Yeojin’s inquiry stops her. The glass is still poised between her lips and the whiskey inside sloshes. She turns to the younger girl and slowly puts the drink down.

“Drink like what?” Jinsol raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Like your eyes are going to pop out of your head.” Yeojin snorts and unnecessarily adds. “It’s funny and you look stupid, unnie.”

Before she even realizes what she’s doing, Jinsol finds herself trying to stand. Anger rises with her but the other band members next to her, Hyejoo and Yerim, are quick to hold her back. They wrap their arms around her torso and shoulders, keeping her in her seat. Hyejoo’s grip is particularly strong and all she can do is wiggle pathetically, like a piece of paper blown by the wind that’s caught against a sturdy tree.

Fuming, she jabs a finger in the air repeatedly, desperate to reach the youngest band member.

“You got lucky this time, Im Yeojin! Just because the director is your sister doesn’t mean I’ll let you-” 

A gentle but commanding voice drowns out the rest of her threat.

“It’s okay, Yeojin. I’ve got this.” Vivi appears behind them and puts a firm hand on the youngest’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go look for your unnies on the dance floor? It’s a party! You should go and have fun with them. And take your orange-ade with you!” 

Not one to disobey an order from her boss  _ and _ sister’s fiancee, Yeojin hops off her barstool. She swipes her glass off the counter and leaves, the tip of her tongue peeking between her teeth in that signature impish look. 

Jinsol promises to, one of these days, break the kid’s blasticks on her space-bunned head.

Once the coast is clear of Yeojin, Yerim and Hyejoo let go of Jinsol. Feeling Vivi’s eyes on her, she immediately slips into sulking. As she slouches in her seat and mutters darkly under her breath, Vivi turns to the younger girls.

“You kids can go too. I’ll keep her company.” She nods to Jinsol as the producer props her elbows on the bartop with a hostile thud. “Can you make sure Yeojin doesn’t get into anyone else’s nerves?” She says as an afterthought.

Yerim salutes and Hyejoo nods shyly before they both follow their friend, who, at this point, has found the older band members - Heejin, Hyunjin, and Chaewon - and are now persuading them to start a conga line.

Squishing her cheek against her hand, Jinsol huffs air out of her mouth, ruffling her bangs with her breath, already dreading what Vivi would say to her.

“I know you’re upset but maybe don’t take it out on the kids.” The older woman starts. 

As Vivi settles next to her, she gives her a look. It’s the same one she gives any of the artists when they’re acting immature - concerned but strict, in short,  _ motherly  _ \- and Jinsol doesn’t particularly like being on the receiving end of it. If Vivi were her mother, she doesn’t want to be her problem child.

Naturally, she puts her hand down, sits straighter in her chair, and tries to keep her face blank.

“I’m not taking anything out on anyone.” She mumbles, training her eyes on anywhere but the older woman.

For a bit, Vivi doesn’t say anything to her and only takes her time ordering a drink. 

“You’re so obvious, you know?” 

Jinsol pouts at that, her eyebrows almost melding into one crooked line as she frowns deeply. Hugging her whiskey against her chest, she turns away from her boss.

“Obvious about what? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Representative Wong.” She replies.

Vivi shakes her head this time.

“So you’re saying that you look angrier than usual for no reason?”

Jinsol gives her a firm nod, hoping against hope that the discussion will end before it even starts. But Vivi chooses to keep prodding.

“And the way that you can’t stop looking over your shoulder for longer than three minutes to glare at Yves is nothing? And the reason why you didn’t even say hi to us when you arrived is not because Haseul and I were with  _ her and Jungeun _ ?”

More than any of the other things the woman has mentioned, past the fact that she’s picking at her wounds, Jinsol’s jaw clenches upon hearing those names together. 

Her eyes gravitate to where they are on a sofa in the far corner of the rooftop; Jungeun settled cozily on Sooyoung’s lap, their faces so close together as they whisper things in each other’s ears, giggling like giddy teenagers with rose blushes on their cheeks and amber sparkles in their eyes.

Bile creeps at the back of Jinsol’s throat. It makes no sense but she’s got the urge to know what it feels like to be the friction between their bodies and make them roll away from each other, to take hold of that heavy tension permeating in their surrounding atmosphere and crush it beneath the soles of her worn out black Chuck Taylor’s. 

Still, Jinsol refuses to admit anything. Instead, she picks up her pen and traces the words she had written on the napkin earlier, rewriting them over and over so the letters are bigger and run deeper into the paper, the ink bleeding through every single strand of fiber. 

“It’s whatever.” She mutters, keeping everything down. 

“Right.” Vivi says, not missing how Jinsol’s free hand has withdrawn inside the sleeve of her denim jacket to hide the fact that it’s balled into a fist. 

“Jinsol, it’s okay to feel upset if the woman you’ve been in love with for the longest time is suddenly all over the rookie producer.”

Jinsol looks up, eyes growing wide as she feigns shock.

“Huh? Me? In love with Sooyoung? Who said that?” She laughs, ignoring the pang in her chest as she looks back and sees Sooyoung finally lean in to put her mouth over Jungeun’s. 

“Unnie, you know we’re over.” Jinsol says to Vivi, gesturing with her hands.

It’s the truth. Having broken up more than four months ago, after dating for only two months, she and Sooyoung are basically ancient history by now. While Jinsol may have started crushing on the soloist since she first started working with her about a year ago, they didn’t really spend that much time getting to know each other. And what brief time they had together was enough for Jinsol to learn that Sooyoung is a free-spirited fire that she will never be able to keep by her side. They want different things and that made them a terrible match and it’s better for them to see other people. 

Now, Jinsol knows that doesn’t quite explain why she wants to drag Jungeun by her infuriatingly high ponytail away from her ex, but she still says the next words out loud, perhaps to help herself come to terms with it.

“The two of us were a really bad couple and there’s nothing going on between us now.”

“Really? Then why did Haseul tell me you guys slept together again last week?”

“Shit.” Jinsol bangs her fist on the countertop, annoyed at her friend for being so loose-lipped when it comes to the love of her life. “I swear that little birdie can’t ever keep her mouth shut.”

Vivi shrugs, a smug smile on her face as if extremely satisfied with the implications as well.

“We tell each other everything.” She says.

“Good for you two.” Jinsol replies, clearing her throat. “But that was... a drunken mistake.” 

And that’s not  _ entirely  _ a lie. Sooyoung was actually drunk when she came onto her. But Jinsol should have had the strength to say no because it wasn’t the first time it happened and she never agreed to being friends with benefits with her ex. The sad reality is, if she’s going to be honest, that if it’s the only way she can ever have Sooyoung, she’ll still take her.

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Jinsol mumbles, looking back down at her tattered napkin.

Vivi sighs and wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders. She gives her a gentle squeeze and a soft smile.

“I still think you should tell her how you feel instead of keeping it down. It’s not the healthiest thing to do.”

Jinsol takes a deep breath, holding it in for a bit to prepare herself, before letting it out.

“I know it’s not, unnie. But... Sooyoung didn’t love me back when we were together and she never will.” 

“Way to put it lightly.” Vivi says with a wince.

But Jinsol has given it just enough thought, even though she threw herself into her work the past months to distract herself from the pain of their breakup. In hindsight, maybe that’s why it’s all coming to her just now, when it’s too late and the only choice that’s left for her to make is to move on.

“No, it’s the truth!” Jinsol exclaims. “Just the fact that I’m able to say it means... I’m getting over it. At least, I think I am.” She pauses, looking over her shoulder at Sooyoung once more. “Plus, it doesn’t really matter now. She’s with Jungeun now.”

Silence falls for a little bit as Jinsol lets her own words sink in, ringing true in her ears and deep inside her bones.

Vivi gives her a small smile, bittersweet as it is proud and comforting at the same time. 

Before Jinsol could say or do anything to prolong her moment of catharsis, the older woman reaches for the napkin in front of her. 

“Hey!” Jinsol yells and tries to snatch it back. But Vivi turns away from her, keeping it out of her reach.

“I’m just a notch in your bedpost and you’re just a line in a song?” She reads aloud the very lines Jinsol had been rewriting over and over. 

She flushes in embarrassment. She swears that sounded better in her head.

Vivi tuts in disapproval, but there’s that endeared look in her eyes that she can never hide when it comes to her friends..

“Oh, my.” She hands the napkin back to Jinsol who hugs it against her chest protectively. Vivi chuckles, then ruffles her hair affectionately. “You really are an emo kid, Jindolie.”

Jinsol pouts at her to make her embarrassment known. 

Vivi pats her on the cheek once to placate her, continuing.

“But either way, I think you should stop sulking.” She squeezes her hand. “So if you’re not going to talk to Yves, why not go help Jiwoo?” 

Vivi points to the dance floor where the younger girl is. “She could use it. The kids are being a handful.”

Jinsol rolls her eyes at the suggestive look on the older woman’s face.

“Please. You know Jiwoo’s just gonna add into their chaos.” She mutters.

As if to prove her right, Jiwoo jumps up so high, she’s basically flying. When she lands, she stands back to back with Heejin as the two of them air-guitar to the instrumental solo riffs playing in the background. 

“All the more reason to help.” Vivi grins.

“Honestly, I will never understand why you and Haseul picked her to be their manager. That’s like hiring a slightly older child to babysit toddlers.”

Vivi laughs.

“She understands them and that’s good for them. Jiwoo’s good for a lot of people.” She pauses thoughtfully. “Who knows? You might start making happier songs again. That’s gonna be good for all of us.”

Jinsol chuckles at the implication.

“Be careful what you wish for. It might ruin the band’s brand.”

This time, it’s Vivi who rolls her eyes.

“I’d rather they rebrand than see you so down, Jindolie.” She takes her face in her hands once more and squishes her cheeks. “You’re my favorite child.”

“Oh, god. Why would you say that?” Jinsol wails as tears well up in her eyes.

“Vivi unnie!!!!” They turn their heads to see Jiwoo marching towards them and frowning at Vivi. “Are you making Jinsol unnie cry?!”

Vivi’s smile morphs into the most impish one Jinsol has seen on her. It’s scary how it almost resembles Yeojin’s.


	13. Chuulor Swift AU Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet to an ambitious wip 3-part AU where Chuu is someone like TSwift (hence, Chuulor Swift). i have had this since last year, dropped it sometime in October, but have recently resumed working on it. i am showing it to y'all in hopes of finding the motivation to power through finishing. that is all. thank you.

“Hey, isn’t that Chuu?”

“Oh, you’re right! Do you think we can get a picture with her?”

“I don’t think so. Her manager is with her.”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want a picture with her anyways. You shouldn’t either.”

The murmurs hang in the late-night air even as the passersby disappear down the street. Hyunjin wrinkles her nose in distaste and pushes the pub door open for Jiwoo to walk in. Before she steps in, she takes a moment to glare in the direction the gossiping people have gone.

To some, Chuu is South Korea’s sweetheart, the former main vocalist and resident cutie of the nation’s most memorable project girl group, turned successful solo artist post-disbandment. To others, she is a privileged kid (born to a business conglomerate father and top opera star mother) with enough talent to back her up and excuse her questionable choices in life — doing what she wants and going after who she wants without a care for the backlash. 

In the so-called conservative country of South Korea, Chuu is an openly lesbian celebrity and has an infamous preference for slightly older women, all of her exes being five to seven years older than her. The cherry on top to her sexuality is how she unapologetically creates hit albums to reflect her relationships after they’re over. She loves being babied and knows how to turn her emotions into art, sue her. 

This kind of reaction isn’t new. In her five years in show business, Jiwoo’s learned that she can’t please everybody. She may be the patron saint of lesbians in Asia, but she’s definitely something like a devil incarnate for others.

“Ignore them.” Jiwoo only says to Hyunjin as she adjusts the flaps of her coat so the sparkly number underneath doesn’t show.

Hyunjin grunts before turning to back her. “I don’t think they have a private room here. Are you going to be fine with this?” She inclines her head to the side, gesturing to the relatively open seating area consisting of just tables and chairs, no booths. “We can always go somewhere else.”

“It’s fine.” Jiwoo scans the place with her eyes, noting the warm glow of the neon lights and the emptiness that welcomes her. “There’s hardly anyone here. C’ mon.” 

She grabs Hyunjin’s hand and pulls her to the bar. Hopping on one of the worn out stools, she nods at the bartender, “Old fashioned. Two, please.”

“I’m not drinking.” Hyunjin clears her throat and takes a seat next to her. “Someone has to drive you home.” 

The bartender looks to Jiwoo and she shrugs. “It’s fine. I can just have both.” 

Like every experienced mixologist, he nods sympathetically before walking away to prepare the cocktails.

As soon as he moves out of earshot, Hyunjin interrogates her. “Okay, what’s on your mind? Is this about the MAC deal?” 

“Oh, god, no. I’m over that.” Jiwoo gives her an incredulous look but drops it quickly, leaning forward to rest her arms on the bar top. 

It’s true she had been upset about the cosmetic line not answering queries from her side related to renewing their endorsement deal, but this is something else. This is personal. 

“I’m just … bored. I’m tired of doing this all the time, Hyunjin.” She breathes out.

Hyunjin nods in understanding. 

“Maybe you should tell Yves that throwing parties every weekend gets dull after a while so she’ll stop.” She pauses, gauging Jiwoo’s reaction. “I mean, she should know that. She’s been an adult longer than we have. What’s she even hosting this one for?”

Jiwoo’s familiar with the business world. While growing up, her father hosted similar occasions to strengthen useful connections with the right people and establish more. As a fashion house CEO, Yves Ha (or just Sooyoung to Jiwoo) could do the same in these social gatherings since they provide a convenient time and place to meet investors as well as possible brand ambassadors. But that doesn’t seem to be her motivation. Sooyoung has thrown more than enough parties, and her company’s been sitting pretty at the top for a good while now. Taking a break for a weekend or two wouldn’t hurt her or anyone, especially not her many bank accounts. She really shouldn’t be doing this as if her life depends on it. 

“She just does it because she can.” Bitterness spills from her lips and Jiwoo craves the alcohol all the more. She slides further on the countertop so she’s half-lying on it now. “Sorry for dragging you into this again, Hyunjin. Today’s your day-off.”

Hyunjin shrugs her shoulders and in her usual weird fashion, stretches her arms over her head as if reaching for the purple lamp light dangling directly above her from the ceiling. 

“You know, if I had a girlfriend, I’d spend my weekends off with her at home. Or at a cozy cat cafe. That would be nice.” One of Hyunjin’s hands drops down to pat Jiwoo’s head softly. “Sorry about your tough luck, Jiwoo.” 

Jiwoo turns to the younger girl, her manager and friend for the past three years. She gives her a soft look as her heart swells with appreciation for Hyunjin being here for her again. But Hyunjin only smiles lightly in reply and lazily pulls out both of their phones from her jacket pockets to set on the counter.

Her smartphone, the newest flagship phone of Korea’s top electronics brand, buzzes with notification after notification. As the screen lights up, Jiwoo catches a glimpse: 3 missed calls and 9 messages. Instinctively, Jiwoo presses unlock on her own device to check for anything. There’s almost a hundred thousand likes and seventy thousand comments on her last public Instagram post (a series of selfies of her and Sooyoung taken just a few minutes before the party started), but nothing like what she wants - a missed call or a text from her girlfriend asking where she’s disappeared to when she should be by her side, entertaining bigshot guests with her in that club across the street.

If she feels pissy or sad about it, she doesn’t show it. She doubts she even does. If anything, the predictability only adds to her boredom. To entertain herself, she elbows Hyunjin on her side for her earlier quip about girlfriends.

“Why don’t you just call that one back?” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Didn’t she give you that phone? She could be your girlfriend.”

Hyunjin rolls her eyes at that. “Heejin and I are friends, Jiwoo.  _ Just friends _ . You know that.”

And Jiwoo narrows her eyes in reply. 

She does know that. They met through her after all. She and Heejin (Jeon Heejin, CF queen and face of internationally renowned idol girl group,  _ La Lune _ ) shot two seasons of a reality show for a good part of a year. And since wherever Jiwoo is, is where Hyunjin needs to be, the two naturally became friends as well. But the thing is Jiwoo also knows that Heejin wants more than friendship from Hyunjin. If the consistent barrage of text messages isn’t loud enough, then the over-the-top, should-be-meant-for-cameras laugh she lets out every time Hyunjin does anything remotely funny is. Which is why she feels bad for her.

Hyunjin is always distracted with something to notice. Right now, it’s the chalkboard menu hanging from the wall of the bar that occupies her attention. She doesn’t even notice how Jiwoo shakes her head at her in disbelief. She really does feel sorry for Heejin. 

The bartender returns with the drinks. As soon as he sets them down on coasters, Jiwoo grabs one and chugs it in one go. When she pulls the other glass closer to herself, Hyunjin takes the empty one from her and throws a cautious look over her shoulder.

Jiwoo has to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the action because it’s unnecessary. The bar is empty except for them and three other patrons. She doubts neither the old man dozing off on his glass on the table near them nor the college kids sucking each other’s faces in the far corner would want to take a picture of her and upload it on SNS with a malicious caption. And even if they do, it wouldn’t be new. 

The tiny bell attached to the door rings as some customers enter, giving Jiwoo something else to look at. Her eyes follow them as the one leading the small group in smiles widely at her.

“Speak of the devil...” She mutters under her breath, nudging Hyunjin with her elbow.

“... And she will appear,” Her manager finishes for her.

“Jiwoo! Hyunjin!” Heejin calls as she makes a bee-line for them.

She throws herself at Jiwoo for a deeply affectionate hug and cheek kiss like always, pressing the sides of their faces together until she’s satisfied enough to pull back.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you two! Why’d you leave the party?” Her eyes soften impossibly more as she turns to Hyunjin. “And you! Why weren’t you checking your phone?”

“I didn’t have the time. I’m just seeing your messages now.” Hyunjin replies, unable to look back at her. 

Heejin narrows her eyes at her same age friend but anyone can tell that what very little acid present is diluted by the puppy dog devotion emanating from her entire being.

“Anyway,” Heejin clears her throat, turning to the people behind her. “Look who I ran into outside.”

“Vivi unnie!” Jiwoo exclaims.

Vivi Wong, ex-Hong Kong supermodel and currently a tourism mogul who owns and operates a dozen waterparks and beach resorts scattered all over East and Southeast Asia, is an old friend of Jiwoo’s that she got to know through Jinsol (A-list actress Jung Jinsol, who was her girlfriend before Sooyoung). 

Most people would find it awkward to remain friends with their ex’s friends, but not for Jiwoo. In fact, she has a talent for that. She’s naturally friendly with people and that’s why she’s so loved by her fans and colleagues (and also hated by those who don’t really know her because they say she’s so fake). 

But it’s been a while since she has seen Vivi, so this is a pleasant surprise.

“Hey, Chuu.” Vivi greets back with a hug, not as soft as with Heejin, but still sweet and warm. When she pulls away, Jiwoo sees an unfamiliar face with her. “I had some business to take care of in the area. Do tell Yves I’m sorry I couldn’t drop by.”

The words sail over Jiwoo’s head, insignificant like white noise. What she needed to hear at the moment is the name to match that  _ pretty face _ .

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Jiwoo replies, her eyes still on the cutie next to the older woman, already smiling shyly at her.

“Oh, yes. This is Kim Lip.” Vivi says, noticing where her attention is. “You’ve heard of her, right? Her song from a while ago became viral and is topping the charts for nearly two months now. She’s a rising star.” 

Vivi’s lip twitches for a moment, like she had a secret that she wasn’t sure if she should share but decides to anyway, “Annnnd... she’s also the ambassador for MAC’s upcoming lip product line.”

With a heavy and echoing thud, Jiwoo’s heart drops to the bottom of her stomach. Hyunjin’s hand grasps the back of her chair, whether it’s for support or for restraint, it’s not clear. But it’s not like she would do anything bad, because even though she knows that she’s gonna have to return to Etude freaking House for at least another year (thanks to this girl), she still can’t take her eyes off her. 

“Unnie, don’t say that. It’s embarrassing.” Kim Lip says, bringing Jiwoo back to reality. 

The girl is visibly flustered from Vivi’s extra introduction and the sight of her a little red on the ears threatens a smile from escaping Jiwoo’s lips. Eventually, Lip sticks out a dainty hand for Jiwoo to shake.

“Hi, I’m Lip. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Without breaking eye-contact, Jiwoo grasps the offered hand, it’s soft and smooth.

“The pleasure is mine.” She actually means it.

“Lip just closed the deal with MAC Korea so we’re here to celebrate.” Vivi explains. Hyunjin stiffens at the mention of the brand again and if Jiwoo weren’t so busy staring at Lip’s face, she would kick her on the leg. “Do you mind if we join you?”

“No. Please, sit.” Jiwoo gestures to the general area as if she owned the place.

Hyunjin stands a little robotically to give up her seat.

“It’s fine, Hyunjin. Just stay there.” Vivi quickly says.

“Actually…” Heejin starts. It’s punctuated with a long pause that steals all of their attention as they wait for her to continue. “I was gonna ask if Hyunjin would come with me to Starbucks. I need an iced americano.”

_ T _ hat’s code for  _ I have to talk to you in private _ and Jiwoo and Hyunjin both know it. So when the younger one looks at the older, it’s almost a cry for help. 

“Go.” Jiwoo replies, not even trying to hide her intent.

“But what about you?” Hyunjin asks, sounding a little too desperate now.

“I have company, Hyun. Don’t worry about me. Plus, my girlfriend can drive us home later.” Jiwoo waves it off. “Thanks for coming to the party again. You should enjoy the rest of your night. I’ll see you at noon tomorrow.”

With that, Heejin eagerly drags away a stony Hyunjin, who could only look at Jiwoo with the hurt of betrayal in her eyes.

The doorbell rings with their exit. Soon after, it leaves an awkward silence as Jiwoo turns to her confused companions.

“What was that?” Vivi asks to cut it, settling on the stool Hyunjin vacated.

“Young love, maybe.” Jiwoo pauses for emphasis. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve only ever dated older women.” 

Vivi laughs at that and Jiwoo finds herself watching Lip from the corner of her eyes for a reaction. There is none. Instead, the girl just settles on the barstool next to Vivi’s, throwing an innocent and unnecessarily cute tight-lipped smile in Jiwoo’s direction when she catches her staring.

**Author's Note:**

> monthly release season is over, updates will be random from now on


End file.
